


Haikyu x Reader

by FictionalMania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalMania/pseuds/FictionalMania
Summary: I have a lot of spicy head cannons about the Haikyu characters that live in my head rent free, so might as well type them out and hopefully others can enjoy them. These characters are aged up to either college or to what their occupations are after the time skip. If you have any specific scenarios or characters you want to see, let me know and I'll try to get to them. Hope you guys have fun reading ;)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 210





	1. After School Special (Sugawara x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty vanilla in terms of kinks. Slightly aggressive Suga. This is my first time writing things like these. If you guys have any suggestions or constructive criticism; I would love to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, I lost the first part of this story and I'm feeling lazy to retype the first part. So for context all you need to know is that you and Suga are teachers at the same school. Both of you meet up every Friday to come up with lesson plans for the following week. You guys have been flirting but nothing happened further than that until this particular Friday when Suga decides to make a move.

Suga gives his warm smile, "Well my favorite teacher is finally here," He motions you to come closer. 

You do as he says, "So how are we gonna be teach....." 

Before you can finish he pulls you into a hug, "I already finished making the lesson plans for next week, I just want to hold you."

You cup your hands around his cheeks, "Is everything ok?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to finally make my move. We spent the majority of this year getting closer and flirting with each other. We've gone closer as friends and I can't keep thinking about how I don't want to be just friends. I just want more.. but only if you want what we have to be more. "

Without hesitating you pull his lips into yours and they only leave each other to catch a short breath. "To be honest, If you did not make a move, I would have. But yes I want to have more of you."

Suga smiles but not his warm smile, this smile had nothing but sinister thoughts behind it. His chaotic nature takes hold. Suga's arms loosen their grip around your hips and lower themselves onto your rump and give you a not so gentle squeeze. You reach down into his pants and start palming his cock all while biting his lips.

Suga responds by biting your neck and smacking your ass while simultaneously making his grip tighter. You feel his member getting harder which only encourages you to play with his cock more. 

Suga pushes you back until your feet hit the legs of the desk. You jump onto the desk and pull Suga closer and wrap your legs around him. You pull his hair slightly to make enough room for your teeth to find his neck. Suga smirks as he pulls your mouth away and starts to grazes his teeth into your neck as you tilt your head back into a moan.

Suga out a breathless voice, "God you sound so sexy when you moan, I want to hear more of it." 

He leans you back until your back is touching the cold desk, "If you say stop then this all stops."

You quickly peel off his top and you toss it to the floor, "Don't you dare stop."

He lowers himself near your sex and he starts to unbutton your bottoms, "As you command, my dear."

Suga's kisses your inner thigh and leaves a trail of pecks all the way to your sex. The closer he got where you wanted him to be. The way he flicks his tongue fervently and unyielding around your sex makes moans escape your mouth. 

You grab his hair out of pure ecstasy, making him let out the smoothest moan you ever heard, "Yes just like that, pull my hair just like that. You want it rougher, then oh I'm gonna give it to you rougher." He wraps his arms around each thigh and pulls them apart further as he buries his face into your crotch. Before you screamed out a moan, you covered your mouth.

Suga stops and looks up at you with a disappointed look, "Why did you hold back the moan?"

You exhale, "Someone could still be at the school, we could get caught."

"It's a Friday everyone wants to go home as early as possible. No one is here and the cleaning crew comes in 2 hours," Suga starts to playfully tease with your sex with his fingers. "That gives us plenty of time to do what we want, " His fingers start pumping more vigorously, "Now I never want to see you holding back a moan ever again. The more you try to hold back the more I am going to make you scream."

Suga takes off your top garments. As he slides his throbbing member into you. "Just to make sure you won't cover your mouth I am going to pin your hands above your head as I turn you into a pleasured mess on my desk."

With Suga pinning your hands above your head, both of you start into each other's eyes and Suga starts to give it to you slowly and deeply. Every time you let a moan out, the speeds and force behind his thrust increased. Suga biting and nibbling those sweet nipples of yours were taking you to the moon and back. Both of you were unable to control any sound being released and riding the waves of pleasure as they came. 

Suga could barely let out any words, "You're so close... scream my name when you cum Sugar."

You hit the sweet ecstasy of release you screamed out Suga as he finished with you. 

Suga collapsed on top of your heavy breathing body as you wrap your hands around him and play with his hair, "Sugar, I have I ever told you why exactly you're my favorite? Well now that we are together I am going to remind you every single day."


	2. Extra Training (Iwaizumi x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan being a dom and going feral. Listener got a little bit of brat energy going on. Hope y'all enjoy and leave a comment if you have suggestions or some constructive criticism or if just wanna say anything in general.

You just finished your leg workout at the university's gym. You tried to spot someone who was free and willing to help spot you while you started to work on your bench presses. Normally you would have your friend spot you but they decided to skip out on working out today. But lucky for you you spot someone about to use a bench press a few meters away and he doesn’t seem to have a spotting partner. You make your way over and try your luck.

After catching his eye you say, “Hey you don’t look like you have a spotting partner. I could spot for you, if you spot for me after”

“Oh ya sure, my name is Iwaizumi by the way,” he says as he adds 50lbs on each side of the bar. 

You respond with, “My name is y/n, nice to meet ya.”

He was fairly quiet aside from the usual grunts that come with any intense workout. You watched as his muscles contracted and relaxed. Oh boy was he ripped, the shirt he was wearing looked like it about to rip from his shirt. 

Iwaizumi notices you staring and smirks a little and continues his set like normal. He subconsciously starts to flex his muscles a little more. Once his sets were done he wipes off the sweat with his towel. 

You start to remove the weights so you 40lbs weights on each side, but Iwaizumi stops you.

He smirks, “Don’t tell me you can’t handle 100lbs, I've noticed you working out here a lot. I think benching 80lbs is getting a bit too easy for you.”

You retort, “You do realize that’s a bit creepy right?” 

“Oh no, I work at this gym. I’m a trainer here. So I tend to notice people who come here often. My bad didn’t mean for it to come off creepy. But ya as a trainer, I think you can definitely push yourself a little more or are you saying you can’t handle it.”

You lay down on the bench, “Ok bet.”

You start off your set easily but by the time you finish your arms are shaking a little bit. Your body is full of sweat. You look at Iwaizumi and give him a thumbs up as you catch your breath. 

Iwaizumi gives you a smack on the back, “Normally I don’t recommend pushing oneself too hard, but something made me want to push you to your limits.”

Both of you decided to finish your workouts together since yall were enjoying each other's company.

Iwaizumi walked out of the gym with you, “I enjoyed working out with you, I haven’t worked out with anyone since I graduated high school. So today was a nice change of pace to find someone else who puts up with me challenging them.”

You continue to walk with him towards the main campus, “ My friend just decided they did not want to workout today. Though I don't know how things turned out. I met a new workout buddy and a cute one at that.”

“A cute one,” Iwaizumi lifts his head up slightly giving him a more intimidating look, “Would Like to come back to my place? That’s cool if not, I just feel like we could go for some training” 

You close the gap between you and plant a wet one on his lips, “Oh I wouldn’t mind some extra training.”

Next thing you know you're locking the apartment door lock behind you as he picks you up and slams you against the wall next to the door.

You instantly wrap your legs around him as carries you to the bedroom. He is too busy swapping saliva with you to focus on where he is going. But his muscle memory leads to the bedroom effortlessly 

He tosses you onto bed. He stands over you for a second taking in the view of a panting and sweaty gorgeous mess below him. 

You maintain eye contact as you slowly peel off your clothes. The need in his face became more and more visible. 

You reached out to grab the hem of his shorts and pull him closer to you. You lower down his bottoms until you see the target of your desire. You position on all fours as you wrap your mouth around his cock. Your tongue lashes at his tip and lets out a loud moan. He takes his hand and grabs a chunk full of hair and starts to guide your mouth. He starts to slowly pump himself into your mouth. 

A fun little idea came into your head. As gets more aggressive with his thrusts, you decide to use a little bit of teeth just to tease him. It sends Iwaizumi over the edge and you feel a hot sticky liquid ooze down your throat. 

He pulls out of your mouth and starts to strip as fast as he possibly could. He wraps both of his hands around your throat and leans into your ear. “So you wanna be a tease huh, fine be that way. You won’t feel like being like that in a little bit.”

He pushes you down onto the bed while still keeping his hands tight around your neck. He starts to slowly grind on your sensitive spot knowing you want more than what he is giving. 

One of his hands leaves your throat and finds its way trailing down to your sweet spot. He shoves a finger in there and you suppress a moan, knowing full well it will only make him more aggressive. 

He lets out a small sadistic laugh, “Ok brat, I have a challenge for you. Try to keep quite as long as you can while I’m teasing you. The second you let out a moan, I’m gonna make sure you will regret it.”

The fingers start making come hither motions inside you as he starts pumping more aggressively and faster. You start to bite your lip as you get closer and closer to that overwhelming sense of release. 

Just before you were about to cum, Iwaizumi stops any movement and smirks at you. “I can’t let you finish that easily.”

He lays down on his back and rests his head on his palms, “If you want to finish, then sit on my dick and finish yourself off.”

You being desperate to cum and finish you slowly adjust yourself onto his lap. He keeps eye contact with you as you ride him. He lets out moans loud and freely while you're trying to hold yours in. 

You start riding him faster, getting yourself closer to finishing. You throw your head back in pleasure and let out a moan as you orgasam.

Your eyes widened with a hint of fear as you just realized you fucked up. You look at Iwaizumi who is already staring at you with a victorious glare.

He pushes you off him and flips you onto your stomach, “Well looks like my brat let out a moan,” His tone has a bit more command behind it, “Get on all fours and stick that ass up.”

Befuddled by the sudden command you were too late to follow the command leading to a hard slap on the ass. “Faster brat,” you hear him growl. 

You position yourself the way you were instructed. Next thing you hear is a drawer opening. You turn around to find Iwaizumi pulling out a bottle of lube.

He catches you looking at him which earns you another spank on the ass, “I never said to turn around,” he uses his fingers to get inside that ass of yours and he made sure to go deep. 

He grabs your ass and starts to massage it aggressively, “Now grab the headboard and you better hold on for dear life my cute little brat,” he makes sure to smack your ass again.

The second you grab the headboard Iwazumi shoves his cock in you all at once. He was showing you no mercy and you were loving it. His thrusts were fast touching that spot inside you that sent you overboard. Your loud moans were making him go fucking feral. His moans turned into growls and his growls turned into becoming more aggressive. The more aggressive he became the louder your moans became and it just turned into a cycle of driving each other crazy. 

Both of you let out the loudest moan as you both finish together. After catching a few breaths, Iwaizumi collapses onto your back and pulls both you onto your sides. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you into a cuddle. 

“God damn that felt amazing. I don’t mind having training sessions with you like this,” He gives you a quick peck behind your ear, “But for now let’s stay like this and just relax together.”


	3. What Kind of Game? (Kenma x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this time I got some subby Kenma and service dom reader stuff. Hope yall enjoy ;)

It's late in the night and you are just relaxing in your bed reading a book in an oversized shirt and some comfortable underwear. Your boyfriend Kenma walks into the bedroom looking exhausted.

You stretch your hands out as if you were inviting him to leap onto bed and cuddle with you while you stroke his hair, “Did you finish recording.”

He accepts your invitation and nuzzles into your chest as he lays on top of you, “Kodzuken the youtuber has officially signed off and wants to just relax. I just need to finish editing it tomorrow.”

You begin to pet his hair, “Aren’t you pushing yourself too much.”

“Don’t worry I am not, it's just recording and making sure people are entertained at the same time takes a lot of brain power. But hanging out with you always recharges my energy.” Kenma hugs you a bit tighter.

He gives you a peck on the neck, “I know I said I’m tired but I’m in the mood to play a game with you,” He perks up a bit in excitement, “.”

“Maybe a game that doesn’t require a screen,” you respond.

Kenma looks up at you, “Oh come on, doesn’t a few rounds of League of Legends, Smash Bros, or maybe some Overwatch sound good right now.”

“It does sound good but our buddy Kuroo will get mad at me if I let you play too much.”

“How’s he gonna find out? He won’t know anything,” He says in a snarky voice.

You retort, “That man can sniff out a lie from a mile away. I do not wanna be there for that lecture. We can still play a game though?”

He rolls his eyes, “Ya fair, what kind of game did you have in mind?” 

You give Kenma a sly smile, “I have an idea,” without any hesitation you flip over Kenma onto his back and effectively pin down his hands next to his head.

He was nowhere to look but up into your eyes, “I like where this game is going, so what do you plan to do to me?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, babe,” you start nibbling his earlobes. Knowing full well that is one of his sensitive spots. You see him squirm and bite his oh so irresistible lip.

Your hands move up to cup his cheeks and give him a deep kiss. He pushes himself up and without breaking the kiss as he wraps his arms tight around your waist. You position your legs on each of his sides and start grinding on his hardening member. One of your hand wraps around the back of his head to grab a clump of hair. You pull his head to the side as you attack his neck, while your other hand starts to slip under his shirt. Your hands trail higher up his chest until they find hard a nipple. 

You start to rub and pinch his nipple. Those soft moans of his escape his mouth everytime your lips part only to catch a breath. You rip off his shirt before you push him back onto the bed. You keep eye contact with him as you strip off your shirt making sure to give him a small show.

His eyes dilate in seeing the gorgeous body of the one he loves looking down at his half naked self. You became needy as you wanted to make him moan more and enjoy himself.

Kenma was a quiet and reserved person most of the time, unless you managed to push his buttons enough to make him snap. You wanted to push him to that point where he doesn’t hold back his moans and becomes louder.

Your assault on him pauses for a moment as you yank the rest of the clothes off both of your bodies. You look at his greedy eyes as you crawl closer to his erect member and wrap your warm mouth wraps around it. 

Kenma lets out a breathy, “Please babe.” 

You happily oblige his plea. Your mouth moves up and down slowly as you suck. You make sure to lash your tongue around the tip. 

You get rewarded for your efforts when you were a moan louder than what you heard earlier. You know you're getting closer to pushing him over the edge. He wants more and you can tell, Kenma is just too busy moaning to tell you clearly.

You grab his hips as you straddle him. You ease yourself onto him and start to grind on him. You got faster as his moans got louder. You wanted to reward him the louder he got. 

Kenma moans started getting less and less suppressed, his hands starting to roam up and down your body as you continue to ride him. 

He is becoming more unhinged and you can’t wait till he finally snaps. You can feel him twitching in you, so you start to slow down not allowing him a release. 

Kenma glares at you with frustration, “babe please, I need this. Just please let me cum.”

You smirk at him and slow down even further. 

Kenma’s eyes turned from irritation to anger. He grabs your hips and starts thrusting upwards, “I know you love to tease, but I’m gonna take back some control. I need this.”  
Kenma became more needy than ever. You loved seeing this side of him. It mainly came out when he was trying “level up” in his video games or whenever we played some volleyball. 

You lean forward and lay your hands on his chest. You start to push yourself down as he pushes himself up. Matching each other's pace. You both arch your back as you reach your climaxes together. 

Kenma lets out a loud moan that makes you glad you live in a house and not an apartment with thin walls.

You spend a few moments on top of him as you catch your breath before cuddling into the side of him.

You give a kiss on the mouth, “You know, now that I think about it, I’m also in the mood for a video game.”

Kenma gives you a light punch on the shoulders, “Ok then do your best, but I will beat you.”


	4. Never Close Enough (Aone x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we've got some Aone with a praise kink and some fun car sex, enjoy!

“That movie was definitely worth watching,” you say as you hook your arms into Aone hands while he stuffs his hands into his pocket.

Aone has his usual stone cold face, “Ya it was a fun movie,” but he’s just not the expressive type. You’ve never had a problem with it though, he is honest just a man of a few words. 

You geek out about the movie and other movies that are coming to theaters soon, Aone just listens and nods. He loves seeing you getting passionate about the things you love. 

You walk into the shopping district and make your way to the parking garage to get to your car. As you enjoy the starry skies and the fancy lights of the shops surrounding you. Aone comes to a harsh stop and points to an Ice cream stand and gives it an intense stare.

You giggle a little,“Is that out target then,” you grab his hand and pull him toward. Aone has a tendency to lock on to something and point at it with a fierce look. You always found it cute.

You order ice cream for the both of you two. You guys find a bench near the quiet part of the shopping district. 

Aone wraps a hand around your waist and pulls you closer as he focuses on licking his ice cream. You give a sly response, “Aren’t we close enough?”

He pinches the skin on the side of the hip his free hand rested on, “Never close enough.”

You swipe a little bit of your ice cream onto his cheek, “Whoops my hand slipped.” You lean up to lick the ice cream off, “They're all cleaned up.”

If you didn’t know any better, you wouldn’t have noticed the slight blush forming on his cheeks.

Aone puts his finger under your chin and pushes up to make you look at him, “You are absolutely gorgeous.”

Your immediate response after hearing this was to deny it, “Ok look I know I have an amazing personality, but I’m not exactly the best in terms of looks.” You trust Aone when he says he thinks you're beautiful. You just never saw it yourself. 

Aone gives you a plain, “no.”  
You a little confused respond with a stuttered, “Wh.. what do you mean no?”

Aone gives a peck on your cheek, “I mean no, you are attractive.” 

You just accept the compliment not really wanting to put up a fight, “I appreciate the compliment.” 

Aone seems slightly ticked off at your response he gets up from the bench. He grabs your ice cream from your hand and throws away both of your almost complete sweets. 

“My ice cream!” You say with an annoyed voice.

Aone does not give you an expression, he picks you up and tosses you over his shoulder and carries you all the way to the car. He sets you down and you get into the passenger seat as he starts the car.

“Hey Aone what’s going on? Was it something I said?” You say as you adjust your seatbelt.

Aone does not give you a response until he drives you to a secluded place far away from prying eyes, “It's more of what you didn’t say.” 

He climbs into the back seat, “I want to prove to you that you are good looking not just to me but to yourself as well. Now join me back here,” He pats his thighs signalling for you to come over.

Aone sets you in between his legs and your back against his chest. He grabs your legs and places them over his legs and you lean back further into his chest for balance. Your sensitive spot has nowhere to hide as Aone’s hands reach down to rub you over your clothes. You breath gets slightly uneven as he toys with you. 

He takes off your shirt and unbuttons your bottoms enough for him to reach your sweet spot without any clothes in the way. His fingers delve towards your genitals and he starts to stroke, rub, and tease. You feel his hands go up and down, in and out. 

Your moans become raggedy. He continues to play with you just the way he knows you like it and nibbles your ear, “You even sound beautiful.” 

You reach behind your back and try to get to his hard cock, so you can make him feel as good as he is making you. He quickly moves your hand away, “Today I want the focus on you.” He takes your hand and places it over your nipple, “Pinch them, play with them, whatever makes you feel good.” Of course you do as he tells you because he loves to see you feel good.

Aone grabs your neck and makes you look into the car rearview mirror, “Look at the face. How can you say that the face you make isn’t gorgeous.” 

You try to close your eyes but Aone squeezes a little more, “Don’t look away from yourself.” 

He removes you from between his thighs and gets in front of you as he sets himself on the small car space between the front seats and back seats of the car. Luckily you're in a fairly large van, which gives Aone just enough space to comfortably get on his knees as you sit in the middle seat. 

“I hate it when you don’t see your body the way I do. Because you are stunning in my eyes.” He kisses your cheek, “Let me show what I like about your body.”

He kisses your neck, “I love your scars, the ones you feel like you need to hide.” 

“Your nose is so cute, and society shouldn’t make you feel like you need to change it” he boops your nose.

He kisses your chest and makes his way to your belly, “And this tummy of yours, I adore it.” 

He finally kisses the sweet spot and starts sucking, “The way you taste is even alluring.” 

He starts lickling and you are a blushing mess and you throw your head from the pleasurable feeling, “Say you are beautiful.”

You are a bushing mess right now, “You are beautiful.”

Aone lets out a rare chuckle, “Sweetheart come on, I want you to feel the way I feel about you.” 

You look into the mirror and take a deep breath, “I am beautiful and gorgeous.”

Aone dives into your sex and has no mercy. “Focus on my tongue as you look at yourself in the mirror”

“Aone, I’m about to cum,” you said through the panting

“ Look.. at … yourself….when... you...cum,” Aone lets out the words in between going down on you. 

You can feel that sense of release as you came into his mouth and stare at yourself in the mirror feeling beautiful inside and out. 

Aone helps you put back on your clothes the panting mess. He kisses your forehead as he helps your wobbly legs pack into the passenger seat. “I am going to make sure you see yourself as the sexy beauty you are. I love you. Now let's go back home.”


	5. I Didn't Want To Wait (Bokuto x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had way to much fun writing this!!! All I'm gonna say is Bokuto going feral cause Y/N isn't giving him the attention he want! Don't be afraid to leave a comment or some pointers. Hope y'all have fun reading this as much I had fun writing is.

“Ok that’s it for training today. We practice tomorrow the same time everybody,” Coach Foster dismisses the MSBY Black Jackals from training.

You were an assistant trainer for the Japan’s V.League, which basically meant you were helping the jackals train and help point out areas the team can improve.

“It’s my turn to put the equipment up, you guys can go ahead and go,” and with that you watch the team file out of the gym as you start taking down the net. 

You spot a sports bag with a golden number 12, as you finish locking up the storage room door.

As if on cue you here a “Hey hey hey,” from the entrance of the gym.

You couldn’t help but chuckle from his geekiness. 

He gives you a smile as he walks towards you, “Have you seen my gym bag. I think I left it here?” 

“Oh you mean the one you left here on purpose,” you can hear Bokuto’s panting breath from running across the gym to you.

When you turn around he slams your back to the storage closet door and places his hands on either side of your head effectively trapping you. “Well I needed some excuse to run back and see you.”

You and Bokuto have been dating in secret for a while now. It’s not like it's against the rules to date each other, it’s just somewhat frowned upon. You guys ended up dating after sleeping together at a celebration party for the black jackals a quite some time ago. Both of you didn’t know how to drop the news to everyone so it led to both of you just dating in secret. 

You wrap your hands around his neck and pull him in for a kiss, “Couldn’t wait till later huh.”

Bokuto pouts a little bit, “I didn’t want to wait.” 

He starts kneading your ass, “Those new yoga pants of yours were leaving very little to the imagination,” He stops for a second only to give you a playful spank, “Especially since I know exactly what is hiding underneath them.” 

“Bokuto!” you shrieked, “We are in the gym.”

He slithers up your back and firmly wraps them around your neck, “Oh come on, you didn’t have a problem with it all the other times. Are you trying to resist me? Is that how we are playing? ” 

Right now Bokuto wants all of your attention, but you didn’t want to give in right away. Whenever you dangle something he wants right in front of him, he turns from the lovable goof into a hungry predator and you loved both sides of him.

While one hand squeezes around your neck the other hand finds its way between your thighs, “You want to still ignore me, baby.” 

Resist god damn it, resist his super illegal baby. 

He gives you a smirk as his hand finds its way inside your underwear, His hand isn’t being shy about where they’re going “Don’t think I didn’t notice you knees give in a little bit.” 

You try your hardest not to give in to his insistent touching. You do your best to keep a poker face as you turn your head to the side. Bokuto doesn’t want to accept defeat yet. 

He pulls down your bottoms as he gets on her knees. He grabs your legs and puts them above his shoulders. You lean back into the wall because you have no where else to move only making your sex get closer to his mouth.

Boukto starts to devour you, “You're still trying to ignore me? Baby, you know how much it riles me up when you don’t give me the attention I want.” 

He gets you just to the point of climax and stops and starts to bite your inner thigh not letting you cum. you keep trying to hold back your moans. You did not want to give in yet. “Say your mine, say you want me. Then I give you the release you want.” 

You smirk at him, “I can get the release myself thank you very much.”

Oh he did not like that. He puts you down from his shoulder and yanks open the storage door. Before you could pull your pants up, Bokuto pushes you into the storage room towards the pile of foldable gym mats. The bottoms on your legs cause your trip onto the floor. 

Bokuto moves a poll in between through the door handles and looks at you on the floor. “Take off all your clothes, and put your hands on the wall. Cause we aren’t leaving until you give me what we both want.” 

You pretend to be unfazed, “Nah, I’m good,” even making a point to pull up your pants. The look in his eyes filled you with as much fear as arousal. 

Bokuto strips off all of his clothes, gets down to your level and marches over to you. You start to crawl backwards. He hand grabs your leg before you could get away. He tugs you closer to him, “Are you scared babe?” 

You are unable to form any words all you could do is stare into his eyes and try to challenge him. He pushes you down, “I am going to take that as a yes.” 

He shoves in his thick member all at once, not giving you time to adjust causing you to let out loud moans.

Bokuto smirks and starts pumping into you, teasing slowly, “Your composure is breaking.” 

You can’t deny him, you're a panting mess. You don’t think you can deny him anymore, “Fuck it, I want you Bokuto.”

He lets out a growl, “Oh that’s what I wanted to hear. Well not the only thing.” He starts going as fast as he could possibly go, “Play with yourself, I wanna see you play with yourself as your insides are wrapped around me.” 

You hand moved to your sex and you start circling around the most sensitive part of yourself. Bokuto goes feral and starts pumping faster somehow.

You stare into his eyes as you cum. Bokuto lets out a snarl, “ Babe I can feel your insides convulsing, I need more.” 

You mind can’t take anymore, tears start streaming down your face from all the overstimulation your feeling. 

Bokuto growls into your ear as he bites your neck, “Fuck I’m coming.” 

Your hands grab his hair and push him into your neck, “Bokuto, I belong to you.”

The curses and pants leaving your mouth sent him over the edge. He lets out a loud moan as he releases a messy loud into you. 

Bokuto breathing deeply and now collapsed to the side of you, “Y/N, you know exactly how to make me go feral for you. Maybe I should try teasing you next time.”

You cuddle into the side of him, “Oh that would be fun,” You realize you're still in the gym, “I think it's a good idea if we leave?”

Bokuto pouts, “Awww I wanted to cuddle more, but fine we probably should leave.” 

As the both of you put back your clothes you mention, “How about we get some barbecue for dinner?”

Bokuto gives you a hug from behind, “I had the audacity to think you couldn't get any better.”


	6. We Aren't Done (Atsumu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters in this chapter are aged up and are in college. With that being said, we got cocky boi Atsumu, some hawt hate sex and lots of name calling. Feel free to leave a comment and enjoy!

“Hey look I found the rest of the group, they saved a few spots for us,” your friend grabs your hand and leads you to the rest of your friends, who managed to snatch seats near the lower side of the court. 

You never went to any sporting events, but somehow your friends managed to drag you along with them to an at-home game. 

Everyone stands up and cheers at the volleyball players filing into the gym, as Inarzaki University alma mater played. A few of the players waved back which sent the audience into an uproar. You weren’t gonna lie, the energy in the room is making you feel pumped and excited. 

You hear the whistle blow and you watch as the ball rallies back and forth. Your understanding the hype of going to the sports games more and more. Before you knew it you were fully invested into the game. You watch a man with the number seven jersey step up to serve for the first time this game, if you're not mistaking that man is the team’s setter. You cheer along with the crowd when all of a sudden the server raises his hands and brings his hand down as he balls it into a fist. Apparently that meant you were supposed to be quiet, which would have been nice to know because you continued to cheer on a few awkward moments after the gym became dead quite.

The server looks at you with absolute disdain. The audacity of this guy geez. You give a harsh look back at him, but you remain quiet. The arrogant bastard made an impressive serve but it was right into the other teams libero, causing your team to lose a point. He turns back to look at you as to say if you were the reason the team lost a point. You shoot him back with the same look of disdain and add a finger for dramatic effect. 

Before he could do anything else another team player that looked very similar to him stepped in and set him straight. You continue to watch the game now armed with the knowledge of when to shut up. 

The game ends with them winning 2 out of 3 sets. 

You and your friends walk out of the gym with the rest of the crowd. One of your friends looks up scrolling through their phone, “Hey there’s victory after party a few blocks from here, we should go!” 

And now you're here sipping on your cheap beer in a crowded frat house just casually enjoying yourself amongst your group of friends.

Someone taps your shoulder and you turn around to see who. You are greeted with someone splashing a drink over your face. 

You wipe your eyes to see its the pompous setter from the game. Apparently the volleyball ball team decided to come to this specific party.  
“Whoops I slipped,” he says with a lazy smile. 

What the hell was his problem. You splash your drink right back in his face, “My bad, I slipped too,” you make sure to match his attitude. 

Both you had your fists up ready to start a fight.

“ATSUMU!” You see a man with grey hair charge up behind him and roundhouse kick him in the side of hip.

Ah so the jerk’s name is Astumu. A smile forms across your face as he falls onto his knees, and you didn’t have to fight him.

“What the hell Samu,” he rubs his side as he gets up.

“Stop acting like trash and get over yourself,” He sticks his tongue out at you as his more responsible twin drags him away.

You start rolling up your sleeves ready to punch the asshole, but your friends pull you back before you have the chance to march over to him. So you decide to stick your tongue out back at him. Ya sure it was childish, but he keeps getting on your nerves.

You excuse yourself from your friends to go find a bathroom to clean yourself up as you make them a promise not to get in a fight. You were able to find one away from the crowd of the party that wasn’t occupied. 

You make your way to the door until you see the blonde prick from earlier reach for the same door handle, “First you make me lose a point, then you steal the bathroom that isn’t occupied.” 

The peace you were feeling immediately fades by his presence.You scoff in reliazation, “The point… Wait you mean the fucking game earlier. Is that why you're acting like such a douchebag. I thought you were just being a drunk idiot.”

Atsumu looks offended, “You made noise when you were supposed to be quiet, causing me to be off my game. Even a dog would know better than that.”

You roll your eyes, “God you’re being pathetic,” You take the opportunity to go into the bathroom first. 

As you go to lock the door, Atsumu barges in and closes the door behind, “We aren’t done.”

You are shocked by his boldness, “Get out,”

He ignores your words, “Pathetic, I’m pathetic.”

“Don’t forget clueless,” You point towards the door, “Now shoo.” 

“Rude!” he blurts out.

“I’m rude,” now you're offended, “Says the baby that’s overly sensitive that needs an entire gym to be quiet in order to do what they’re supposed to do in the first place,” you take a step towards him.

“Twerp,” He takes a few steps closer to you.

“Jackass”

“Dunce”

“Smart ass”

Your faces are inches away from each other as you continue to spit insults at each other.

You end up grabbing his shirt, “Your are such a fucking bitch.” 

Both of you are breathing a bit harder from yelling at each other.

He gives you a smirk, “Are you also somewhat turned on by this?” 

You glare at him knowing you're about to regret the words you about to let out, “Unfortunately yes.”

Astumu grabs your head roughly and takes your mouth. His tongue slithers into your mouth and you felt compelled to bite it and so you did.

“Ow,” he pulls back and snarls. He licks your cheek and smirks, “Tastes like the beer I spilled on you.” 

You slap his face hard enough to leave an imprint, “Asshole!”

He takes the hand on your head and yanks it to the side. He digs his teeth into your neck enough for you to feel a little pain. 

Your hands reach down underneath his shirt and make their way to his hips. You make sure to harshly dig your nails into the area his brother kicked him in earlier to remind him of the pain. 

Atsumu’s teeth latch onto your neck. You muffle the sound of your moan into his shoulder, so if anyone was outside they wouldn’t be able to hear.

You pull his head away as you make your way down to his other head. He grins down at you like he has a new victory on his belt. You weren’t planning on letting him feel that way for long.

His head rolls back as you bob your mouth up and down his cock, “Oh.. fuck..”

You start to use your teeth cause seeing him in pain excites you a lot. He pulls you off his dick and lifts your shirt up to get access to your nipples, “You like using your teeth, don't you slut.”

You smirk as your hands wrap hands around his neck as your hips grind on his exposed dick. You pull his lips towards yours not to kiss him but to bite his lips enough to draw some blood, “Fucking deal with it you bitch.”

After licking the blood from his lips, he flashes you a sadistic grin. He takes off your shirt and rolls it into a ball and stuffs as much of the fabric as he can into your mouth, “Try using your goddamn teeth now.”

He whips you around to face away from him and gives you a spank that makes you feel the searing pain and one you hope no one outside hears.

He takes three fingers and shoves them up your wet slit. Your cry from the pleasure and pain is muffed by the shirt in your mouth.

He starts pumping furiously until juices are leaking down his fingers and onto your thighs, “Don’t get this wrong I’m trying to make you feel good. I just need you to be wet down there so I can enjoy it.”

You remove the fabric soaked with saliva and beer from your mouth, your place hand on the wall and stick your ass out, “And I don’t care if you feel good, as long as I feel good.”

He slides into you, “Perfect, we can both be selfish about this.”

His thrusts are slow, hard, and methodical. Each thrust was followed by a grunt.

You spin your head around and taunt him with a smirk, “What you can't get any deeper.”

He doesn’t say anything he just moves you to face the mirror. He grabs your hands and holds them behind your back to use them as handlebars.

When Atsumu continues with a hard push into you, making you have to plant your face onto the countertop, “Deep enough,” he says with a sarcastic tone. 

You give him a wink through the mirror, “We’ll see.”

Atsumu takes the challenge and starts to pump into you, hitting your G spot every single time he goes in and out.

Both of you are failing at trying to keep quiet as your need to be selfish and feel good outweighs any need to save your dignity. 

With a few final thrusts both of you climax together through a panting mess. Both of you barely and make any eye contact as you both put your clothes back on.

Your hand motions to the door, “Now get out Atsumu. I’m gonna try to salvage this shirt from beer stains you made. You can wait outside like a good boy or look for another bathroom.” 

He surprisingly agrees, “Fine then, until next time,” with that he leaves the bathroom after checking if the coast is clear.

You mutter a little to yourself as you wash your face, “Next time huh. We’ll see about Atsumu.” He may be a pompous douchebag, but damn he riles you up in a fun way. Maybe you're not gonna be as regretful about tonight as you thought.


	7. Heya Dear Customer (Tendo X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one came out a bit rushed sorry about that, my bad. This one is more fluff than smut. Enjoy reading and Happy New Year!

Nothing like a casual stroll across the streets of Paris early in the morning. You just moved to France a few weeks ago, so you decided going on morning walks is a good idea to get familiarized with the area around you.

You noticed a small sweet shop open and you are a sucker for anything sugary. You open the door and a waft of freshly made chocolates makes you start to drool a little.

“Heya dear customer,” The man with a chefs hat greets you from behind the counter, “What can I get for ya?” 

He bags the chocolates you packed up into a fancy box. You swipe your card and thank the sweets as you make your way out of the shop. 

Before you're fully out of the store you hear the chocolatier start singing, “Baki baki ni ore, Nani wo.”

You immediately turn around in recognition of the chant he is singing, “Kokoro wo dayo ~,” you smile at the man full of glee and nostalgia.

Those were lines you engraved into your head. A dear childhood friend of yours would always be singing it, heck you helped him come up with a line or two. 

You rushed back to the countertop, “Tendo?” you question him just to make sure you're not imagining this.

He raises his hands in surprise, “Y/N? I haven’t seen you since middle school!”

You reach over the counter and give him a big hug, “What are you doing in Paris. As a chocolatier nonetheless, I mean I knew you liked chocolate but I didn’t know you liked it that much.”

“I always liked sweets, so I turned it into a career,” He leaps over the counter top and starts excitedly bouncing around you, inspecting you and how much you have changed since you were kids. “What about you? What brings you to paris?” 

“I always liked Paris, I was able to come here and work and so I did,” you explained to him. 

Tendo looks at the clock and then back to you, “I want to talk to you more, but it’s almost rush hour. How about we meet up here around 4 pm, it's when my shop closes. What do you think?”

You give him a smile, “Works for me.” 

He gives you a thumbs up as you exit the store and walk away with a thousand watt smile. 

You double check yourself in the mirror and make sure this is the outfit you wanna wear. You don’t know why you're nervous, but you can’t help the fact that the heart is running laps as you look to make your way to Tendo’s sweet shop. 

Before you could open the door to the sweet shop, Tendo opened the door from the inside. All the chairs were folded up onto the tables except for 2 chairs at a table with a random assortment of sweets and hot coffee. 

You let him guide you to the table, “Didn’t the store just close, how did you have time to do all this?”

He scratches his head, “ I may have closed the store early so I could have time to get ready.”

You look him up and down, he looked really good in the loose dress shirt and suit pants. He also takes notice of your outfit and settles his gaze onto your face, “You look really pretty?” 

You blush a little from the genuine complement and you compliment him back. You're glad you can make him blush back.

You start by talking about what both of you have been doing. You were glad that he made another friend named Ushijima through playing high school volleyball. Apparently Tendo calls him at least once a week, they got an international phone plan for each other which you find adorable. You talk about what you have been doing and how life was going since middle school. Before you knew, the sun was past set and the city lights were lighting up the streets. Unfortunately you had to leave because you needed to be up early tomorrow.

Ever since that day both of you have met up quite regularly to the point you would just show up to each other's places without needing to tell each other in advance. Through the year you really come and you consider each other extremely close friends, though you wished you were closer. 

Today is New Year’s Eve and Tendo is helping you clean the dishes after a pleasant meal he cooked for the both you. Spending New Year’s Eve with each other just felt right. You make your over to the speakers and turn on some tunes, so you could make the daunting task of dishes more enjoyable. 

Tendo and you start to sway with the beat as you both of you dry up the last of the dishes. You grab his hand and drag him to the middle of your living room and spin him around. Tendo let out the cutest giggle. You spend a while dancing until it's almost time for the fireworks to go off. Both you make your way to the balcony. 

You shudder a little from the cold air outside. Tendo does the most cheesiest yet chivalrous thing ever and wraps his coat around you. You lean into him as both of you stare at the sky waiting for the big show. 

He wraps his hand around your waist pulling you in closer. “I love you,” he lets out under his breath, but it was loud enough for you to catch it.

You both look at each other in shock. Tendo backed up a little, he looked so afraid as if he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

You break the silence, “I love you too,” you secure his shaky hands in yours, “Tendo I've felt this way for a while I was nervous to tell you.” 

He squeezes your hands, “Well I’m glad I said even though it was accidentally.” 

He gets directly in front of you and wraps his hands around your wait, “I love you, Sugar.”

You both stand there in a comfortable silence as he nuzzles into your neck. You hear the roaring of a countdown happening a few streets down, “5..4..3..2.1..”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR,” both of you yell at the top of your lungs. 

Tendo glances at your lips, “Now for the new years kiss,” he gently pecks your lips. 

“The first of many,” you say as you deepen the kiss.The jacket that was resting on your shoulders slid off too busy to care about the cold air. To be fair you weren’t paying attention to the fireworks either. Well good thing you have next year.

Your hand reaches around to his tie and you pull him down into you more. Tendo follows you pace and tightens the grip around your hips more.

In one motion, you pick him up in a bridal style and start walking to the bedroom. Tendo smiles at you, “This is exactly how I pictured how we would end up together.” 

You set him down near the bed, “Do you want this?” You question him making sure both of you were on the same page. 

He answers by giving a kiss on the cheek and pushing you onto the bed. He climbs on top of you and makes a point to kiss the skin that was being newly exposed as he slowly pulled off your top.

You unzip his pants as he unbuttons his shirt. He leans back on top of you but this time he shifts down lower to unbuckle your pants, leaving you completely exposed. 

He starts teasing your most sensitive part as his fingers massage your upper thighs, “You're so attractive.”

He continues to ghost over the part you want his hands to touch frustrating you a little bit, “Tendo your such a tease.” 

Tendo smirks, “Does that make me a teasing monster?”  
“Why don’t you take a wild guess?” you let out a small chuckle. 

He lowers his mouth onto your upper thigh and kisses around until he reaches your sex. He starts licking and sucking in all the right ways.

He pulls away and comes back to meet your lips. Both of you lay on your sides and face each other. You reach for his cock and he reaches for your sex. Both you start to make each other feel good while keeping eye contacts and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear. Both of you finish at the same time and lay in each other's arms. 

He kisses your ear, “I hope we can enjoy ourselves for years to come.”

With that you cuddle up and drift off to sleep curious for what the next year with Tendo will bring you>


	8. Rematch (Terushima x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May or may not have been watching Queen's Gambit while writing this lol. We got competitive Y/N and Terushima using that sexy tongue ring in the right way. Enjoy as always and don't be afraid to leave a comment!

“Alright Alright, next round is on me,” You hear Terushima blurt out after losing a game of darts. 

You and a few of your co-workers decided to go out to enjoy yourself at a local bar after a long day working at the hair salon. 

You were sitting at the table with the others, you lean back in your chair, “Oh come on Teru, how did you think you were gonna win against them?”

“Bah no need to rub salt in the wound,” He says as he walks to the bar to order a pint of beer.

“Ah but it's fun,” you tease him.

Everyone holds out their mugs as Teru pours beer into their cups. He comes up to you and fills your cup only half way before he comes on to the next person. 

“Hey, my cup is only half full.” you retort.

He smirks at you, “Such a pessimist, I say it's half full.”

You chuckle at the cheesy line, “Just top my cup off you fucker.”

He finishes pouring the drink of your co worker next to you and comes back to you, “As you wish,” he says with a cocky attitude.

Teru has always been cocky and childish to you since day one of you working at the salon with him. It was fun because you tended to be cocky as well, so the both of you quickly got along and were known for causing antics around the store. Luckily the manager hasn’t had the intuition to fire us yet.

“Hey Teru, you wanna lose at a game of darts to me?” You stare at him with competitive eyes

Hey matches your energy, “Oh bet, but when you inevitably lose, you buy the next round.”

“You’re on,” you stride to the dart board.

You end up losing the game, “Damn it, double or nothing,” You admit you aren’t the best at accepting defeat, you were always a competitive one.

The rest of your co-workers give up on getting a free round from Teru or you, knowing neither of you are willing to accept defeat.

Throughout the night you kept going back and forth through losing and winning several rounds and each time adding something to the pot everytime one of you lost. You don’t remember the tally, but at this point both of you were only for the sake of fun competition.   
Luckily your co-workers were able to get the both of you to stop; because if it were up to the both of you, there would be no stopping until the other one that admits defeat. Everyone pays their part of the bar tab and orders a ride to their places. 

“You know I’m still riled up all our competition, you up for some chess?,” He opens a car ride app and looks at me anticipating an answer.

Not many people would know this by his playful demeanor, but Teru is pretty damn smart. He loves when competition pushes him.

“I’m down. Last time I checked the score was at 11-12. I plan on winning and tying our scores.” I smile at him.

“Alright my place then,” he gives you a playful wink.

By the time you set your belongings on his countertop and walk back to the coffee table in his living room, Teru has already finished setting up the game waiting for you to make the first moves

After a good 45 minute match, “Checkmate,” You screamed as you successfully corner his king. “Ha now we’re 12-12.” 

Teru scratches his head in confusion, “Ah damn, I thought I had figured out what you were planning. Rematch?”

You begin to reset the pieces on the board, “Oh yes now I can take the lead!”

Teru gives you a smirk, “How about we play a game of strip chess?”

“Ah, looking at a different kind of fun,” you coo at him.

Teru and you have always had flirty interaction; it was always a game between the two of you. To see who can fluster the who the most or to see who can come back with a better one liner. You had absolutely no problem crossing the boundary that both of you have been dancing around for a while now.

And so your game began. Every time one of your own pieces that isn’t a pawn dies then you have to take off an article of clothing. 

His knight gets slain by your bishop, so he takes off his jacket. Your bishop got hit with one of his pawns, so you took off your bra from underneath your shirt and tossed it at him while you flash him a weak. 

“Ah sly as always.” He takes the bra off his lap and discards it on the floor. 

The clothes come off one after another. You're wearing nothing but your slightly oversized shirt and Teru was just in his boxers. You hear your phone ringing from the distance in the other room. You excuse yourself to go take the call. You sway your hips as you walk away knowing that Teru was enjoying the show. 

It turns out it was just a telemarketing call, you walk back to take your turn. You notice some of the pieces are misplaced. “You cheat, you moved some of the pieces,” you scolded Teru.

He scoffed, “I did no such thing.”

“You're never gonna admit are you?” you sigh. 

Teru shakes his head in disagreement.

You give him a sadistic smirk. You walk over to the couch where he was sitting. “There was only one way this game was gonna end up, especially with minds like ours,” You slowly walked over to the couch where he was sitting and you pushed his torso back.

You lift your shirt up slightly as you adjust your legs on either side of him, effectively straddling him. Your hips start to move in a grinding motion. 

He grips your hips helping you grind your sex on him, “I genuinely just wanted to play a game of regular chess, but I’m glad I suggested a game of strip chess.” 

You grab his shoulders to make your grinds more ferocious, “I’m glad you did too,” your hands move from his shoulders to his neck as you go in for a deep kiss. You get a stunning reminder that he has a tongue piercing as you flick your tongue across it.

Teru smiles through the kiss as one of his hands moved up to massage your tits. He keeps switching between squeezing and pinching, trying to figure out which sensation is making you moan more. 

“I’m topping.” You state with determination. You push him down onto the sofa and drag down his boxers off. Making sure to keep your hands secure around his throat. Teru uses his legs to kick the boxers off onto the ground as he adjusts himself under you.

You slide your pussy onto Teru’s hard cock. He lets out moans that are being choked out by your grip tightening around his neck. 

Teru grips your ass before giving it a good smack, “Don’t think you can top me sweetheart,” He sticks a finger into your ass, “Now bounce that sexy rump of yours with some force as I continue to tease you back here.” His finger starts to make a “come hither” movement inside of you.

You lean down to get a better angle as you deliberately slow down because there was no way you were letting him tell you what to do.

Teru notices your retaliation and starts thrusting his hips upwards with vigor. Your moans leave your mouth in a shaky matter, “Teru.. damn that feels good.”

“Say I’m top and I’ll make you feel so much better,” He adds another finger inside your ass.

You grab his hand and take them from outside you. “Shut up, you bottom,” you say in a matter of fact way. You move your sex onto his mouth, “Now why don’t you use your mouth in a better way,” you stuffed his face between your folds.

You hear a muffled chuckle as his tongue specifically his tongue does adds pressure on your sensitive clit. He grabs your thighs on either side of his face and pushes them down, making his tongue reach further into your vagina. Maybe riding his face was a mistake because you began panting as the relentless sensation coming from the silver ball swishing around in ways you didn’t think were possible. You were trying to hold back finishing as much as you can, there was no way you wanted to give him the satisfaction of allowing him to get one over you. At least thought process before he nibbled on your clit. “Ah fuck.” you moan out as you squirt juices from your sex and into Teru’s mouth.

You feel Teru swallow and lick up the remaining juices, “Sweetheart you taste damn good.” He notices your shaky legs and takes advantage of your messy state. He flips you over onto your back and climbs on top of you, “Looks like I'm on top.” He adds a wink after the taunting you.

He eases himself into you while resting his elbows on either side of your head in order to have more deeper thrusts. 

You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him in, “I can still top from here.” 

“Well I have the high ground, Y/N,” Teru smiles.

“Really a Star Wars reference.. now, fucking dork.” You giggle as you give him a soft kiss on the lips. 

He starts pumping into you as he deepens the kiss and works that magical tongue ring of his in your mouth. You drag your nails across his backs enough to leave marks as he starts to get rougher. You leave his mouth and lean up to bite his shoulder. 

He moves his hand underneath your head to support your head as you dig your teeth into his shoulders. Sure this was a competition, but the real goal is to make each other feel good. Though if you could top him in the process that would just be an added bonus. 

You could see hickeys from on his neck as you viciously bite and sucks all over his neck.   
At this point you don’t know who is topping who, but both of you have become a painting mess. Loud breathy moans escaped both of you which turned into a few final trusts before you both came together.

Teru and you were both visibly shaky from the intense orgasm just experienced.

He falls on top of you, feeling too spent to move at all. “I think that was a win for both of us.”

You playfully bite his cheek, “ This competitiveness of ours will be the death of us.”

“Well then we're just gonna have to be competitive until then.” He snuggles his hands around you.

“That’s not a game I don’t mind losing.” you respond

He gives you kiss on the lips, “I wouldn’t mind losing either.”


	9. Yes, Sir (Akaashi x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes will be starting soon for me, so I have no idea how often I will be able to post. So this chapter I got Akaashi being a soft dom with a sub Y/N. Hope y'all have fun reading!!

“There,” your boyfriend Akaashi says as he finished securing the rope around one of your hands. 

You're on your back, completely immobile, and bare naked. Your limbs tied to each corner of the bed and your neck restrained back with it resting on a pillow for comfort. 

“Is anything too tight? Does anything hurt?” He examines red ropes decorated around your body in shibari. 

You shake your head, “Everything is good.” 

“Great,” He pulls a blindfold over your eyes. “Say the safe word if anything gets too intense or if you just want to stop. Everything stops then and there.”

“I will, I promise,” You give him a tender smile. 

“Ok let me get some things before we begin.” you hear footsteps leave the room and come back but you hear something on wheels roll in. You hear the echo of the door locking. It was completely unnecessary, since both of you lived alone together. Though it did add dramatic effect because your breath hitched a bit. 

“Is that our coffee cart?” you ask.

Akaashi responds, “I just set up a few surprises for you. I brought the cart so I can easily reach them. It’s not anything we haven’t tried before, just some things I wanted to do with you today. Does that sound good?”

“Sound good, Akaashi,” you respond as you begin to enter into a submissive headspace.

Akaashi tone shifts from nurturing to demanding, “For the time being you will only address me as Sir.” 

“Yes Aka…. Yes sir,” You luckily caught yourself before you messed up.

You hear a clank on a glass and feel Akaashi lean forward. You begin to feel cold water drip all across your stomach trailing up to your nipples. Akaashi pinches one of your nibbles as he circles an ice cube across your other one. A shudder runs your back from sensation.

You feel the Ice cube run down your stomach making you arch your back slightly. He places a few ice cubes on your stomach, “Try not to make them fall.”

You give him a nod in response, as you suppress a shudder.

After a few moments of watching try not to shiver too much he kisses your exposed neck, “You are full of weaknesses, one of them being how sensitive you are down here.” He slowly slithers down your body leaving little pecks as he makes his way down. He picks up one of the ice cubes off the lower part of your stomach with his teeth before he continues to move. Luckily you're lying down on the towel, so the mattress won’t get damaged.

The ice club slowly gets pushed up into your pussy by Akaashi’s tongue. You let go of the shudder you’ve been trying to hold in. The ice cubes on your body slide off to the side. You want to cum so badly, but you know you can only finish when he allows you too. You feel a smirk form on the folds of your labia. He proceeded to dig his tongue deeper into your vagina. Moans and whines leave your mouth only encouraging Akaashi to eat you out more vigorously. Your loving boyfriend slurps up the melted ice cube that mixed with your pre-cum. 

Akaashi steps off the bed. He doesn’t get back on the bed as he slides a pair of Kegel balls inside you. “Keep these inside you, don’t let them slip out. Or else,” he says while teasing you. 

You squeeze your pelvic floor muscles to hold in the Kegel balls tight, “Ye.. yes sir.” you say through breathy moans. 

You hear the scratch on what seems like a rough surface and then you smell smoke. He already teased you with the ice now he wants to drag you to the other extreme with some candle wax.  
Holding in the Kegel balls was gonna be a lot tougher than you thought your muscles down there were already starting to feel it. 

You feel the heat coming from the candle hovering right over your body. A drop of wax falls on where an ice cube was placed earlier. Your body twitches causing you to tug on the ropes from sudden change in temperature of that particular spot. You feel the wax drops harden and cool down on your skin. You feel the trail of wax go from spot to spot, You can’t help but wonder what pattern Akaashi was drawing on you.

Akaashi begins to tease and pinch one of your nipples, while continuing to place wax over your body. Once his fingers leave your breast, suddenly you feel a wax drop on your nipple. 

Oh fuck. The jolt you made from the sudden feeling caused the kegal balls to slip out of your vagina. Akaashi doesn’t say anything, he simply blows out the candle.

You hear rummaging through the cart and then something making a smacking sound on Akaashi’s hand. 

Akaashi slides a horse crop across your body to let you know what is about to happen, “I told you to keep the kegal balls inside. You disobeyed me.” He lifts the horse crop from your skin and whips it downward. It hits the mattress next to you. “What do you have to say about that?”  
He lifts the horse crop, but it doesn’t come back down this time.  
You were filled with fear, but the fun kind. The kind you get right before you step onto the roller coaster. Your voice lets out a quiet, “I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” 

He whips down the horse crop onto your thigh, “I’m sorry what?”

“Aghh!” You scream out, “I’m sorry Sir.” 

“Better. Now count your lashes,” His tone was serious. 

A lash on the side of your hip, a couple slight whips on your upper stomach, a few on your breast, and a final lash on your upper thigh.

“12,” You scream out through the pain and pleasure. 

Akaashi places the horse crop down and removes your blindfold, “You did really good honey,” He places a sweet kiss on your lips. He picked up a vibrator from the cart. You look at the cart curious to see what he had planned for you. The man had a whole arsenal of toys, he was prepared for anyway this night could have possibly turned out.

He picks up a vibrator and places it over your swollen clit. “Now cum for me baby.” He turns on the vibrator to your favorite setting. You loved how he memorized even the smallest details about you. “Tell me what you want from me,” he says in a sweet tone. 

You didn’t even have to think about it, you knew what you wanted. “I wanna come, while you kiss me.” 

Akaashi nods and leans in to give you a deep kiss as he presses the vibrator harder onto your clit. You moaned into his mouth as you came.

As you ride out the intense orgasm, Akaashi’s lips don’t leave yours while he undoes the ropes freeing your body from its binds. He pulls the ropes off of you while you're still shuddering and shaking. He picks you up in a bridal style and carries you to the bathroom. He places you in the bathtub and begins to run the hot water. After care with Akaashi is always the best.

He lights up a few candles before turning off the lights. He adds scented essential oils in the bath and spreads rose petals across the top of the water.

“Akaashi you romantic,” you tease him.

He strips off his clothes and joins you in the bath. He scoots in behind you and gives you a kiss on the cheek, “Can you blame when you are amazing as you are,” he begins to massage your shoulders. 

You lean back into him and enjoy the rest of your night together.


	10. Not Your Anymore (Daisho x Kuroo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn I felt like such a sinner writing this one. A flirty fanon Kuroo likes to tease you because it gets on Daisho, A.K.A. your boyfriend's nerves. Kuroo is being a bit more flirty then usual when Daisho finds you in a interesting predicament. Oh what's that I hear, Y/N turning into a double stuffed oreo. Hmm well would you look at that. Have fun reading and leave a comment if you wanna make some suggestions or leave some constructive criticism. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in these one-shots are in a University AU (so they are all 18+) or either there post-time skip ages!

“Good luck, Daisho.” you give your boyfriend a kiss on the lips before he goes to his side of the court. You make your way to the net and get on the referee stand. Today you are overseeing a practice match between University of Nohebi and Nekoma University. Your boyfriend is particularly annoyed today because his long time rival Kuroo, they have always been at each other's thoughts. You have no intention of letting your personal feelings for Daisho get in the way of making sure the game is played fairly. 

First serving is Kuroo, he gives you a sly smile and wink before he goes for a jump serve. You mentally beat yourself up, focus damn it, he does this all the damn time. Kuroo loves to get on Daisho’s nerves, unfortunately that means Kuroo will flirt with you to get a rise out of your boyfriend. 

Luckily Daisho trusts you and he knows you would never do anything, though it still gets on his nerves. You continue to watch the game trying to avoid giving Kuroo any satisfaction by giving him a reaction he wanted. You instead turned your attention to Daisho whenever you could spare a moment, you loved seeing him in the zone. The game ended 2-1 with Nekoma winning. Once you help everyone put away the equipment you excuse yourself to change out of your referee uniform. You turn the corner into the hallway with the changing rooms and realize Kuroo is leaning against a wall seemingly waiting for you.

“Kuroo, not now,” You continue to walk past him not waiting to deal with his bullshit. Kuroo grabs your arm and kabedons you to the wall with one hand. You were so close to getting away, the changing room door was right in front out, but a certain obstacle was in the way. 

“Really a kabedon, I thought you were more creative than that,” you give him an unamused look.

You give him a curious look, “Shouldn’t be with your team, as in away from here."

“They wanted to go sightseeing around the city. I wanted to go sightseeing as well,” he leans into your ear and in a low and raspy voice he whispers, “But I had a different kind of view in mind.”

You push his head away from your ear.

He smirks at you, “Aww don’t act like. You were viewing me so intently during the game.”

You roll your eyes, “I was the damn ref. Are you call me out for ogling the volleyball next,” you try to leave towards the side he wasn’t blocking you on. 

But he blocks you from leaving his grasp with his other arm, “Come on, Chibi-chan~”

Kuroo is being relentless today, “Daisho isn’t even here, you can drop the act.”

He tilts your head up and leans in forward, “Who said it was an act?” 

“What?” you stare at him in shock.

Kuroo whispers in that raspy voice again, “I don’t act like this just for Daisho.”

Before Kuroo can make any more advances you hear Daisho scream, “Kuroo you insolent prick! Back off my girlfriend.”

A vindictive smile spreads across Kuroo’s face. He takes your arm and spins you around in front of and slithers his arms around your waist, “They won’t be your girlfriend for long, just earlier there breath quickened from me just whispering in their ear,” Kuroo tightness his grip around you. 

Daisho marches over as you pry yourself out of Kuroo’s arms. Daisho pulls you away from Kuroo and places both hands on your cheeks as he pulls you in for a kiss full of intent and possessiveness as he stares at Kuroo. The kiss leaves you with heavy eyelids. Daisho smirks at Kuroo, “How can you say you can take her when I make her feel this good.”

Kuroo is visibly irritated by what he just witnessed, he recovers and puts on a cocky, “Obviously you're just scared I can make her feel better, why else would feel like you needed to step in between to.”

Daisho strides over to Kuroo and grabs him by the shirt, “Says the person that needs to do underhanded methods to get them”

Kuroo grabs Daisho's shirt back, “That’s hypocritical coming for you. They’ll want me once they know what I can offer.

“You don’t have anything to offer.” Daisho retorts.

Kuroo taunts, “Hah, wanna bet?” 

Kuroo and Daisho both release the tight grip they have on each other's shirts, but they don’t fully let go. They stare at each other and nod and then they look at you with malicious and hungry smiles. 

You feel your stomach drop, from knowing what’s about to happen. 

Daisho tosses you over his shoulder as Kuroo opens the door for both of you. You get set down when you hear the door lock behind you. 

Daisho turns you to face him and begins to suck on one side of your neck, right below your jawline You feel as Kuroo’s presence presses up from behind you, he pulls your head to the side, “Make some room for me.” He begins to dig his canines onto the other side of your neck. 

Daisho hands’ reaches into your pants and push them down. You kick aside the pants that slide down your hips. He then proceeds to slide his hands down and begins to knead your rump as he slides a finger inside your ass . “You love it when I tease you there don’t you.” Daisho doesn’t let you answer and kisses you passionately, by sliding his tongue in.

You lean forward with your crotch towards Daiso and grind on his growing erection. Kuroo slides both of his hands under your shirt and pulls your shirt up and off.

“Let’s free up these beautiful things,” Kuroo unclasps your bra and teases your nipples while grinding his dick onto your backside.

“Hey, my hands are a little occupied here.” Daisho begins pumping his finger in and out more furiously.

Kuroo smirks and starts to dry hump your stuffed ass, “It’s like I’m teasing both of you then,” Kuroo moves one of his hands to palm the showing erection of Daisho’s cock. 

You let out a breathy sigh from the sight of the Kuroo playing with your boyfriend's cock. “Babe why don’t we put this rooster head in his place,” Daisho moans into your ear. You kiss Daisho in agreement. You turn around to face Kuroo and flash him a wink. 

“I thought it was Daisho versus me; or is this you finally saying you want some of me.” he grins at you. 

You push him back until his back is on the bench nearby. You pull off your panties and stare at him. Kuroo matches your energy and strips off too close. You ease yourself onto his cock and begin to grind. You ride him towards the edge or orgasm. 

Kuroo moans, “That feels so good, my Chibi-chan.”

After a little bit Kuroo tries to sit up and grind with you but Daisho comes up behind him and pulls him down. Kuroo looks up to see a completely naked Daisho stroking his cock above him. 

Daisho smiles down at Kuroo, “Now suck my dick.”

Kuroo says through moans, “What makes… you… think I… will?” 

Daisho gives you a smile. You stop riding him then and there. You lean upward and give Daisho a kiss and then look down at Kuroo with a cocky smile.

“Chibi- Chan~ you better keep moving,” Kuroo harshly smacks your ass. But you don’t move a damn muscle.

Daisho leans into Kuroo’s ear, “She is my girlfriend, Kuroo~.” Daisho nibbles Kuroo’s ear, “Suck my cock or she doesn’t move.”

He smiles at Daisho, “Fine,” Kuroo takes your boyfriend’s cock inside his throat. You are kind of impressed by much he is able to take in.

You start bouncing harder. The more he sucked Daisho’s cock the harder you bounced. Kuroo reaches for Daisho’s balls and teases the pair between his fingers. 

Daisho lets out a loud moan. Anytime you played with his balls it drove him over the edge, but you assume that he doesn’t want Kuroo to get the satisfaction and get one over him. Daisho grips Kuroo’s hand and pushes it away, “Don’t touch my balls.”

Kuroo takes Daisho’s dick out of his mouth, “I’ll do what I damn want.”

Daisho retorts, “Says the one that was just sucking my dick.”

Kuroo continues with Daisho’s testicles between his fingers, “Who said I didn’t want to suck your dick,” he says as he wraps his tongue around Daisho’s tip.

You kind of liked seeing Daisho being teased, so lean forward and nibble on Kuroo's neck as you grind on him. 

You hear a pop as Kuroo removes the member in his mouth, “See Chibi-Chan doesn’t seem to have any complaints. 

Daisho moves from Kuroo’s mouth to pull you off the bench. He gets down on his knees in front of you, “So now your siding with him, let me remind you, why you're mine.” Daisho stuffs his face between your thighs.

His mouth switches from nibbling, to sucking, to licking. Moans uncontrollably escaped your mouth. You look over and see Kuroo stroking his cock to the view, which only turns on more. I guess he ended up seeing the sights he was looking for. Kuroo notices you staring and decides to join in on the fun. 

Kuroo gets on his knees but he stands behind you, “I was getting kind of jealous of Daisho’s fingers in your ass earlier. I’m gonna have my fun now. Daisho, we should make Y/N lose her mind.” 

Daisho’s face doesn’t leave your pussy, his hands go towards your ass and spreads your cheeks. 

Kuroo takes the invitation and sticks his tongue inside your ass. Whenever you got closed to finishing they would switch up the tempo. The mouths get switching from biting, sucking, and licking you anywhere those tongues could reach. Your legs become shaky and lean onto Kuroo and Daisho shoulders for support because there was no way you were able to stand without them there.

Kuroo pulls back from eating out your ass giving you a few moments to somewhat catch your breath, “Daisho, our Chibi-Chan’s legs gave out. I think it would be a little nice to her and let her lay down.”

Daisho smirks at Kuroo and gives him a kiss on the lips, “I got a better idea.”

Daisho gets up, causing you to lean into Kuroo for support. Daisho lays his back down on his bench. He winks at Kuroo, “Get what I’m putting down?”

Kuroo immediately helps you and helps you slide onto Daisho, “Don’t worry about moving, your boyfriends will do all the work and spoil you. Just keep that pretty ass of yours up.” Kuroo then proceeds to slowly slide his cock into your ass. “Arg fuck Chibi-chan, all the saliva from earlier is acting like a nice lubricant.”

Daisho and Kuroo are in sync with each other and they pump into you. You holes take in both of their cock in full. All of you into moaning messes, it’s a fucking miracle no can hear your lewd noises. Your try your best hold your position from your sex drunk state. The thrusting of their cocks send you into overdrive making you cum really hard. The twitching and pulsing of your sex caused both of them to cum with each other. 

All of you were breathless and shaky. You sit on the bench leaning onto each other for support. 

“So does this mean we are all dating. Cause it’s about damn time. Both of you were radiating with sexual tension for each other.” You say letting out small breathy laughs. 

“I was hoping we all got to be a thing. I may have played the long by continuously teasing you and Y/N,” Kuroo responds.

“Was I the only one unaware of this?,” Daisho says in confusion.

Kuroo and you both sigh, “Yup,” as you fist bump each other. 

Kuroo smiles, “I guess I win this one Daisho. She’s not yours anymore, she ours now.” 

Daisho smiles back, “This is the one and only game I will accept defeat in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My classes are starting soon, so I don't know how often I'll be able to post or when my next post will be. But there will be more, if my classes don't get to overwhelming.


	11. Can I Join? (Oikawa x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is being petty like usual, but we all still love him. Y/N and Oikawa have a small argument, but have a make up session.

You feel a gust of wind as a door gets slammed in the face. 

“Babe, come on!” you let out a sigh before opening the front door to your apartment. 

You see your boyfriend, Oikawa, rummage through your fridge. 

You take off your jacket and hang it onto the coat rack before meeting him in the kitchen.

He senses your presence and tries to leave the kitchen, but you block the exit. “Can we please talk about it?” you plead. 

“I can’t believe you would cheer more for Hinata then me, you know your boyfriend. The one you say love.” he whines.

Oikawa has been training Hinata through beach volleyball for the past few days. Those two were high school rivals and they had a chance encounter here at brazil. You decided to tag along during their training sessions. Your boyfriend got a little… well little is an underestimate; Oikawa got petty and jealous when you gave Hinata more attention than him. 

“I do love you. I was just proud of Shoyo for getting better at spiking,” you are flabbergasted as Oikawa pushes past you and marches to the bathroom. 

Why is he such an attention whore, and how did you end up falling love with it. You walk into the bedroom and you hear the shower running as music was put on blast. You nudge the bathroom door handle. Good it wasn’t locked, so he wasn’t truly mad, he just wanted more attention. You knew just how to give the attention he wanted. 

You lower the music to get his attention. You slowly strip your clothes off, knowing he is looking at you. You bend forward making sure he has a nice view of your ass as you slip your panties off. You catch a glimpse of him through the mirror, he was biting his lips. 

You stand up tall and stare at his eyes. He turns his head towards the shower head giving you a dramatic, “Hymph!” 

You knock on the glass door of the window, “Can I join?” 

“Do what you want?” He continues to lather himself up. 

You give him a smack on the ass before reaching around him to grab the soup. At least that’s what you wanted him to think. You pull him towards you from his lower chest, wrap your hands around him and give him a big hug. You bite his back and he lets out a small moan. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you the attention you needed. How about I make it up to ya.” You kiss his back. He doesn’t say anything or retaliate. One of your hand slithers down to his cock, to your surprise it’s already hard. “Already hard for me?” you tease him. You play with his tip in your slippery and warm hands. 

He leans his head back in pleasure, “How could I not,” he pulls your hands off around as he turns around. He places your hands onto the back of his neck before leaning in for a kiss. He wraps his hands around your hips, “You gave me such a salacious strip tease earlier.” 

A nice slow beat begins to play from the speakers, you both unconsciously begin to sway together. Everything that happened earlier was put behind the both of you, just simply taking to enjoy each other’s company in the hot water and soothing steam. 

“I thought you liked me giving you that kind of tension.” you cooed. 

Oikawa, “I love that kind of attention,” he attempts to spin you. You trip over the slippery floor, but luckily your athletic boyfriend catches you. 

Your back is pressed towards his chest with his hands firmly wrapped around your waist, “Nice catch, Toru.”

“I think you quite literally fell for me,” he smiles at you pridefully knowing he made a terrible joke. 

You stick your tongue out in annoyance, which only made him giggle more. 

He wasn’t going to giggle for much longer. You reach behind you and continue the mission you joined Oikawa in the shower for. You take your time playing with his dick and giving him the attention he has been craving.

Oikawa kisses your cheek. He takes the shower handle off of its resting place and changes it to the massage setting. Note to self: the power shower handle was definitely worth the purchase. The hand resting on your waist moves towards your slit and spreads open your folds. He aims the shower handle into your clit and the sudden sensation makes your knees give out. 

“I got you.” Oikawa says as he wraps around your waist with a tighter grip. You take your hand as you massage is cock thoroughly. Your wrists twist around his shaft as they work themselves up and down 

You ask him, “Does that feel good?”

He moans out, “It feels amazing, just keep your eyes on me. I want to see us make each other feel good.” 

Both of you stare at each other through the mirror as you both reach your climax. 

“Nngh!” Oikawa moans out sweetly. The look in his mirror was so sexy. You wanted to see that face more and tease him. 

You get on your knees in front of him and look up at him, “You wanted this kind of attention didn’t you?” 

You don’t give him time to respond as you work your tongue around his tip slurping up all the cum from round 1. Oikawa was more sensitive now and you plan on using it for your attention. 

Mouth sucks around the tip as your tongue flicks around his tip. Your hands replace your mouth for long enough for you to tease him by saying, “You better be prepared for my undivided attention.” 

He was at a loss of words as your mouth worked wonders. He leaned onto the wall for support unable to fully trust his shaky legs from giving out of him. He begins to slowly thrust into your mouth, in an attempt to take back some control. 

You spank his ass and remind him you're in charge this time, “Don’t you dare move.” 

He continues to move regardless of your command and stop on the spot and look at him in disapproval. You smack his thigh, “Fine then,” you begin the get to get up.

But Oikawa stops you, “Wait, come on you want this to don’t you.” 

You continue to get up but he stops you again, “Ok I won’t move. Just finish me off.”

“I need more than that.” you tease.

“...Please, I need you. Please dear.” 

You smile at him, “Good.” Your mouth wraps his needing dick. He doesn’t dare move a muscle this time. You tongue swirl around him. Your saliva mixes in with his pre-cum. You fell his cock twitch in your mouth, from you edging him from an orgasm. His moans were loud and unrestrained. You take him to the edge and as soon as his cock twitches again you switch up the pace. Building him up but never letting have a release. 

“Please let me cum, I need it so badly. I’m loosing my fucking mind here.” you boyfriend pleas for sweet mercy.

He begged so nicely, your mouth sucks in as much of him as you can fit into your mouth as your hands make up for the rest of the space. With a few final flicks of your tongue he cums hard into your mouth as both of you stare into each other's eyes. You feel the warm substance ooze down your throat. You stand up and kiss him making him taste the mess he made of himself. 

He leans onto you for support as he rides out the intense orgasm. While he was breathing heavily you played with hair. Both of you finish your shower while idly chatting and joking around, with the occasional flirty remark. You step out of the shower and begin the dry yourself. 

You begin to put on PJ’s when Oikawa stops you. “I don’t know about you, but I am absolutely spent. I say we just watch some anime on our bed, while in our birthday suits for the rest of the day.”

You kiss your lovely boyfriend, “Only if can cuddle.”

Oikawa smiles at you, “Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since classes have started, I will be very busy. So except and update once every other week. I will try to get one every week, but just expect one every other week.


	12. Say It Again (Ushijima x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendo convinced to do the "call him daddy" prank on Ushijima. Oh boy were the results absolutely worth it.

“Ok, ok, I’ll do it Tendo. Chill,” you playfully yell at the Tendo over the phone. 

“Yaaaay, Ushiwaka is going to love it,” Tendo giddily replies.

You sigh, “Ok I’ll tell you how he reacted afterwards, see ya later.” With that you hang up the phone. Tendo managed to convince you to pull a prank on your boyfriend. He wanted you to call him daddy out of the blue and see how he reacts. 

Ushijima is currently at the gym, training for his next big match for the Schweiden Adlers. You had to admire the man and his dedication to the sport. 

You give Ushijima a text, while you're casually lounging in your living room planning on reading a book.

“Hey Ushi, how’s the workout going?”

After a few minutes you get a response, “We’re about to start warm-ups.”

“Oh did the coaches have a long meeting with you beforehand,” 

“Yes,” Ushi wasn’t much of a talker, but you know he means well. He cares about the things he is passionate about and it pours into his relationship with you.

“What was it about?,” You have been fully supportive of his dreams since day one. 

“We went over new types of plays,” before you could send another response he sent another text, “I have to go, coaches are calling me.”

Well if you were going to do the prank, this was the perfect time. “Do you best, Daddy.” You scream into a throw pillow out of sheer embarrassment. AHHHHH, why did you let Tendo convince you to do this!

You didn’t get a response from Ushi. You were overthinking it, Ushi wasn’t as affected by the prank as you thought he might be. You decide to dive into your book, while you wait for Ushi to come back home.

After a short time, you hear the front door open. Ushi is home much earlier than usual, you assume training was wrapped up quicker today. 

“Heya Ushi, how was training? ” You always asked him this when he came back home.

He sits on the couch next to you, “I excused myself from practice.” He responds with a slight irritation in his voice. He plops down onto couch next to you.

“What happened?” You scan him up and down worried if he got injured.

Ushi pulls out his phone and shows you the texts you sent him, “I got a little distracted,” his voice had a slight irritation. Oh, so calling him daddy did have an effect on him.

You were shocked. You honestly thought he would be more confused if anything, “Tendo put me up to it, my bad. I didn’t mean to break your concentration.”

“It was a welcomed distraction,” his voice was stern as always. His body switches to face you on the couch. “I liked it,” he leans forward towards you with those intimidating eyes. 

So it had that kind of an effect on him. Everytime he gave you that look, your heart rate would begin to race and your breath would become uneven. You lean back creating some space to loosen the tension between you two. 

His hand grips the back of your head to stop you from moving away any further, “I wanna hear you say it.” He pulls your hair to make you look into his eyes. 

His eyes were his most attractive feature to you. When he used those eyes right, it could get you to anything. He has always had a demanding presence on and off the court. You let out a whimpered a soft, “daddy.”

Ushi lets out a deep breath with a slight growl behind it. He pulls your legs over him and makes you staddle on one of his thighs. He grips your hips, making his intentions very clear.

He hands slide down to your ass, forcing you to move up and down with the movement of his palms. “Say it louder,” he commanded as he gripped digs into your flesh. 

You were too embarrassed to say it. You break eye contact in hopes of it calming down the blood rushing to your cheeks. 

“LOOK AT ME!” he demands with a hard smack on your ass. “You were so brave not that long ago. What happened?” His right hand grips your jaw, as his fingers push into your cheeks forcing you to make a pouty face, “Does daddy intimate you?”

For a split second you forget how to breath. You let out a startled, “Nn.. no,” trying to hold to your quickly fading pride.

He squeezes your face tighter, as he shakes your head left to right, “Does my baby girl need to be punished for lying.” While keeping his hand on your jaw he moves two fingers into your mouth, “Liars don’t need to speak,” He pushes down your tongue causing you to drool all of his fingers.

“I think daddy needs to punish you, for being a bad girl.” His left hand smacks your ass with ferocity of a spike. 

You jerk upward and let out a yelp from the pleasurable pain.

“You better ride daddy’s thigh, if you know what is good for you.” 

You go as he says. You slide his shorts up and begin grinding your hip through your clothes. Using the friction of his muscular thighs to your advantage. You start letting out moans from the tingling sensation of your clit. 

Ushi feels the heartbeat of your clit increasing as you grind on his thighs. Ushi takes the hand that was resting on your rump and slides it underneath the crevice of your ass. He groans as he starts to add force with your movement, helping you grind faster and harder. 

Your legs begin to wobble as your breath gets shaky from trying not to orgasm. “You're about to cum aren’t you? Think twice before you lie to daddy again.“ Ushi moves his soaked fingers from your mouth. He licks off your saliva from his fingers as he waits for a response. 

“I don’t think I can hold my orgasam any longer.” You respond as you catch your breath.

“Too bad,” Ushi moves you off of his thigh and gets off the couch. He gets down his knees in front of you. In one smooth motion he tears off any fabric you have on your lower body.

You couldn’t help but protest, “My clothes!”

His eyes remain at the wet soaking target in front of him, “You clothes were in the way.” He places your legs over his shoulder, “My little girl better behave and hold that orgasam.” 

He begins to devour your pussy. “It’s your fault I had to leave early,” he lashes his tongue at your clit. 

“You are the only person in the world that can get me to lose my concentration,” he moves your pulsing clit between his teeth, “I hit every single spike out of the court because of you.”

“You know how much I hate breaking my concentration.” Ushi takes two of his fingers and digs them into your vagina, “How are you going to make up for that.”

“I’m sorry,” is all you manage to pant out. 

His fingers vigorously pump into you as his tongue goes up and down your labia, “I’m sorry, what?” 

“I’m sorry daddy,” screw embarrassment you wanted to feel good. To feel better than you thought was possible at the time.

You feel the vibrations between your legs from the carnal growl that Ushi made. He digs his face deeper into your pussy, completely ignoring the fact that breathing is required to live. 

“Daddy!” The words came out before you could have time to think or even feel embarrassed. 

“Say it again!” He looks up at you demanding your eyes.

“Daddy!” You scream out.

“Tell daddy what you want,” his hands wrap around your thighs, “in detail.” he added.

“I wanna cum daddy, I wanna come so hard that I won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” any shed of dignity you had before was all gone now. You just wanted this man to ravage you. 

His hands hook around your thighs, “That’s my good girl.” Ushi effortly picks you up from your thighs. Your body hangs upside down as your thighs are still around his shoulders. The sheer strength of this man amazed you, he was able to hold all of your weight, by gripping onto your thighs. Even then he manages to continue eating you out as he carries your shivering body into the bedroom.

He tosses you onto the bed. “Play with yourself,” he demanded. You rub circles around your clit as you stare at his muscles slightly contract and relax as his clothes start disappearing from his body. Your eyes travel down his now naked body. They rest their sight on Ushi’s cock being played with his hands. Both of you stare at each other for a few moments while you mastabate to each other.

Ushi slowly walks towards the bed. He doesn’t get on the bed, but stands on the side of the bed. He pulled your body closer to him. His hands guide your legs upward, you instinctively wrap your legs around his hips. He leans forward as he slowly pulls up your shirt over your head, leaving harsh bite marks with each bit of exposed skin. He whips the shirt across the room, almost as if he was offended at the shirt for being on you in the first place.

He slowly inches his cock into you, “Take me in, like a good girl.” His orders were blunt and direct, just how you liked it. After he goes in halfway he shoves the rest of his cock into you. You cry out from the sudden feeling of being stuffed. He takes your hands and places it on your stomach. His hands push down on yours, “Do you feel that bulge? Do you feel my cock as it goes in and out of you?”

You nod at him through loud moans, unable to form any words from all the friction. 

He sees the panting state you're in and starts to move faster. He smirks at you, “Come on, you can take this.” He begins to grunt with every forceful thrust.

You suddenly are aware of how loud you’re being, so you bite your hand trying to silence yourself.

Ushi doesn’t stop his relentless pumps, but his hands rest around your throat, “Be louder,” he slightly squeezes your neck, “Or else.”

You don’t think about holding back your moans twice. Your hands begin to move up and down his abs as he pumps into you, desperate to feel as much of him as you can.

You can feel it, both of you were getting close. Ushi must have realized that as well because he takes one hand off your neck to move the hair from your face, “Cum with me.” Ushi leans forwards, making his thrusts deeper. 

Your arms wrap around his neck, “Anything for you, Daddy.” Ushi becomes unhinged, he lets out a vicious growl. “I love it when you call me that, Y/N.” Ushi leans forward to kiss you. With a few final deep thrusts both of you orgasm. You moan into each other's mouths as you ride the waves of pleasure.

After both of you catch your breath. Ushi helps you move you under the sheets, your legs were still numb from the intense pounding you just received. Ushi cuddles with you underneath the sheets, “I never knew I liked being called daddy, you should call me it more often. Though don’t be surprised if I get aggressive like this.”

You smile at him, “duly noted.” You give him a kiss on the lips. 

Later that day, you called Tendo to let him know how the prank went. 

“Hey Tendo, I did the prank.” You skipped greeting him and jumped straight to the point.

“How’d it go?” He hmms in curiosity.

“I can’t help but feel it was more of a prank on me than Ushi.” You say to him in a cocky tone.

Tendo puts on a sarcastic tone, “Me! I could never.”

“Ya sure,” he can’t see it, but you were rolling your eyes. 

“Hey, you had fun didn’t you,” you didn’t need to see Tendo to know he had a giddy smile. He takes your moment of silence as the answer he needs, “That’s what I thought. Now give the phone to Ushiwaka. I wanna tell him about someone I met in Paris.” You do as Tendo asks.

Not how you thought the prank would go, but damn, it turned out to be the best possible scenario you could imagine.


	13. We Aren't Done: Part 2 (Atsumu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a continuation of my previous Atsumu chapter. Y/N and Atsumu's competitive natures end up meeting again. There energy is Hawt and Heavy as usual. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

It’s been a few weeks since you got railed by the most pompous fucker you’ve had the displeasure of meeting. Atsumu Miya, the setter that demands silence during his games. You want him out of your head. I mean of course he’s still fresh in your mind, it’s only been a few weeks, it’s not like everyday where you sleep with someone you absolutely despise. It was becoming harder to believe the excuses you were making for yourself.

You thank the bus driver before stepping off the bus. Luckily the bus stop was right in front of your apartment complex. As you casually stroll towards your apartment, you catch a quick glance from the side of your eye of two people tossing a volleyball back and forth. You pay no attention to it, since it was a normal sight to see in your apartment complex full of Inarizaki University students.

You hear someone yell, “Shit, watch out!” 

Somehow your reflexes were quick enough to catch the ball hurling your way.

“Oh nice catch.” you hear the footsteps jog closer to you.

You turn around to give the volleyball back and it was none other than the fake blondy himself. 

“Thanks for ca…..” He also seemed to realize who you were too. His face immediately falls to a smug smile, “I’ll take the ball back.” 

You match his attitude, “This yours?” You look behind him and you see a man with dark brown hair and a middle part looking at you, “Hey here’s your ball back.” You toss the back at him instead of giving it Atsumu. 

The guy behind Atsumu catches the ball and gives you a small chuckle. Atsumu looks behind him, “Shut up, Suna.” 

This only seems to make him laugh more. You look back at stoner eyes, “Thank you, Suna.” Suna gives you a thumbs up.

Suna seems to have noticed the irritation in Atsumu, “Hey, why don’t you join us, I bet it will make Atsumu more mad.” 

Oh you like Suna, he’s a chill dude. Maybe you would have hung out with him in another scenario. You smile at him, “I’d love to but I rather not.” 

“Damn,” Suna shrugs his shoulder and goes back to spinning the ball on his fingers. You continue to walk away. But luckily you notice the ball speeding towards your head, you catch the ball again. 2 for 2, your reflexes were on point today.

You look at Atsumu who became more irritated when the ball didn’t hit you in the face. He puts on a sarcastic smile to cover up his failed attempt, “Oh my bad.”

You roll your eyes, “let me guess,” you make air quotes with your free hand, “You slipped.”

He smirks as he recalls the memory of spilling beer on you at that party, “Whoops.” 

“Well, you should clean up your mess then.” You place the volleyball on the ground next to you. You look at him with challenging eyes, “Fetch the ball yourself,” You stick out a middle finger for dramatic affect, “You bitch.”

Atsumu takes off charging for you full of anger. You don’t even think, you just speed into a sprint to try and get away from him. You manage to lose him at the corner and hide in the shadows of one of the buildings as Atsumu rushes past your hiding spot. You peek out to double check that Atsumu was still running away towards you. Luckily he was nowhere in sight, hahaha sucker. 

You decide to cut through the grassy area heavily filled with trees. The big trees created a nice shade from the summer heat. The leaves were so clumped together that it would be almost impossible for people to see anyone in the woody area. 

You make your way through the woody area until you hear the crinkle of the leaves rapidly get closer to you. You knew it was Atsumu, your feet took off with no hesitation. There was no way you were gonna let him catch you.

Atsumu full body tackles you. He uses the full weight of his body to pin you to the floor, “Hah gotcha.” He rubs off the leaves and grass that managed to get stuck on his body.

He made a mistake thinking you were gonna accept defeat so quickly. You turn around on the floor and sweep his leg to make him fall down onto the floor, “I don’t think so.” There was no way you were letting the bastard have one up over you.

All you could do was manage to get onto your knees before Atsumu wraps his hands around your waist and pulls you to the ground with him.

Your back is laying on his chest as your arms are flailing trying to grip something to help you get out of his grasp. You try to unhook yourself from his grasp, but he just squeezes harder. 

“Y/N, I’m an athlete, you're not gonna get away from the grip. Now say your sorry, and I’ll let you go,” He secures his grip even further. 

You can’t admit defeat to him, your pride won’t let you. Just like his pride won’t let him lose. Why do you let him get under your skin so much, “Get off your damn high horse, Atsumu.” 

“I gladly like to see you try,” Atsumu's voice ringed with challenge.   
You laugh cause you knew exactly where this was going and you weren’t opposed to it. You do admit that this entire thing was extremely childish, but why stop something that felt fun. A chance to get this fucker down a notch and have some pleasure. You were more than ready for his challenge, “My place then.”

So now both of you were shedding clothes as you hurried to the bedroom. Once both of you become completely bare, there are a few moments of silence as he looks your body up and down. He smirks at you, “Sexy as always, I see.” 

“Oh shut up,” you push him onto the bed and climb on top of him. You roughly push his head up and begin to bite his neck. While you used your left hand to steady yourself, your other hand trailed down to his nipples and began to rub the hardened nub between your thumb and index finger.

“Arg fuck!” He lays a thorough smack on your ass, “You can’t get on top that easily.” 

You move above his head and spread your legs right above his face, “But I am on top,” you say with a smug attitude.

“Well are gonna sit on my face or just taunt me. Just .. mmph,” the rest of Atsumu words get muffled out as you plop onto his face.

“Use that mouth of yours for something useful will you,” you give out in a low commanding voice. 

His tongue begins to swirl around your labia and occasionally flicks your clit. As his tongue discovers the inside of your vagina, you decide to slowly grind on his tongue. He claws the side of your thighs as he directs you at which pace to move on him. You feel the tongue lash around from sensitive spot to sensitive spot. You lean forward and place your mouth around your cock, licking the tip of his dick. 

“Just like that, Y/N,” He wraps his hands around your lower back and pushes down making your pussy get shoved in face even more. Did Atsumu like being suffocated when you sat on him? Well that was definitely gonna be something you keep in mind for next time. 

Of course there was going to be a next time. To spend time with someone who not only matches your wit, but challenges is extremely rare and you can’t let that go.

You continue to bob your head up and down, making sure to swivel your tongue on the underside of his shaft. You made sure to moan into his cock, so he could feel the vibrations coming from your throat. This only encouraged his tongue to make circles around your clit. He would occasionally stop to suck and nibble your clit. The jerks of your hips were kept under control down by his well-built muscles from years of playing volleyball. You wanted more, both of you wanted it. You could tell from the twitching and moans between the both of you.

You pop out Atsumu’s cock out of your mouth, “Should we switch it up?” 

He finished slurping up all your leaking juices before he answered, “What happened to competition?”

“This time was less about the competition, we both wanted to test the waters and see if it was like last time,” you retort. 

He flips you over and climbs over you, resting his forearms on either side of your head, “I find you absolutely compelling.” He slowly enters inside you. The sound of skin slapping against comes as he pushes the last few inches inside. You wrap your legs around his waist to let him reach deeper. 

His thrust started slow and smooth, but you wanted it harder. You wrap your arm around his neck and pull yourself up slightly and you begin to grind your hips upwards into him, allowing the arm around your neck to be used as leverage. 

Atsumu understands what you're going for and begins to grind harder. His pace pics up and you throw your head back to let the unhinged moans escape your mouth. Atsumu takes this moment to push you back onto the bed. He moves his palms onto your breasts. He grips as much as he can and uses that to steady himself as his thrust becomes more deeper.

He looks down at your panting self in somewhat of an admiration, “You’re really annoying you know.” He lets himself catch a few breaths, “You make me even more competitive. I’m afraid I became addicted to the way you make me feel. ” He gives you a deep kiss before going back to admire the view beneath him. 

“I hate that I also feel the same about you,” You look at him with a smirk, and wrap both your hands around his neck and squeeze, “Was it this feeling you were addicted too.”

That famous smug smile forms on his face, “That's all you got?” 

You squeeze harder, “I’ll always have more in store.”

His thrust became more crazed and violent. His mouth opens and his tongue rolls out from the lack of air flowing through his lungs. He looked like he was about to say something, but it was choked out by his moans and love drunk state. It was an absolute gorgeous sight to look up at.

You ease up slightly to let him catch a breath but before you choke him again; he quickly grabs your hands and places them on the side of your head, “Hold my hands, I want us to cum together.” 

You lean up and kiss him, “You're a secret romantic aren’t you?”

“Just shut up,” he kisses you softly as his hands clasp into yours. The thrust became more passionate. 

The moans coming from both your throats were becoming more and more uneven. Atsumu and you both grip each other's hands harder, as the two of you let out a loud final moan. You both rest there on the bed just enjoying the memory of what just happened.

Atsumu looks at you with a smug smile, “Alright fine, I concede. You win.”

You look at him like he just grew another head, “Your being sus.”

He smiles, “You win, cause you get to have me!”

You playfully nudge his arm, “Oh you cocky bastard.” 

And just like that both of you were back to your usual banter of spewing insults back and forth at each other. You loved it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will Tsukishima or Asahi, it should be out hopefully next week.


	14. My Personal Model (Asahi x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi and you enjoy dinner date at home for your Anniversary. He made a you a dress and everything. Enjoy reading and don't be shy and leave a comment, I love reading them!
> 
> P.S. I recommend listening to some Frank Ocean while reading this, helps set the mood.

You wrap a towel around your body after a nice relaxing shower. You begin to get ready for your date. Today was your anniversary when you started dating Asahi. Well if you were truly being honest, neither of you knew exactly when you started dating. Both knew it was somewhere around the middle of this month, so you both decided on a random day and just went with it. 

You step into the bedroom and see a zipped up opaque garment bag laid out on the bed for you with a handcrafted note on cardstock paper laid carefully on top.

“I crafted you a special outfit for this occasion. A gorgeous dress that can only hope to be as beautiful as the love of my life.”  
-Love, Asahi

He wrote the note in calligraphy, you could tell he put a lot of care into writing out the simple yet meaningful note.

Asahi wanted to take care of everything, despite you originally wanting to plan something together. He insisted on doing something different, of course you agreed, you couldn’t say no to his puppy eyes. 

He said he was gonna make both of you matching outfits, and he kept the outfits hidden from your prying eyes until right now. He is currently downstairs setting up dinner while you are upstairs getting ready. 

You look back at the note and notice something written on the back.

“P.S. Make sure to wear everything.”

You were curious what he meant by that. You unzip the garment bag and gently pull out what’s inside. It was a classy and elegant silver dress. It had a sleeveless halter top and black band around the hips with a red rose pattern stitched onto the center. The rest of the dress flowed out and landed perfectly at your ankles. Asahi had all of your measurements memorized from the numerous dresses he insisted on making you. The fun perks of falling in love with a fashion designer.

You also noticed a few other garments inside the garment bag. It was a matching lacy red bra and panties set. Where the lace wasn’t covering there was a sheer fabric. Ah so this is what he meant by “wear everything.” 

After slipping into the outfit, you toss on a robe to protect the dress before you begin to apply your make-up. 

You wear silver make-up and red lipstick to match the outfit Asahi made for you. You toss on a pair of red stilettos. You take a quick look at the full length mirror, damn you looked good. You were looking like a whole ass meal, as per usual. If you weren’t taken by Asahi, you’d be dating yourself.

“Asahi, I’m ready, can I come out now?,” you yelled from upstairs.

“Almost done, I’m just setting up the plates babe,” He yells back in response.

After a while of you lounging on the bed scrolling through apps on your phone you hear Asahi yell back at you, “Ok, you can come down now!” 

You make your way down the stairs and as Asahi stands at the bottom of the steps waiting for you. He was wearing an all silver suit, a black button up dress shirt and his bow tie had a matching red rose pattern. You couldn’t help but wonder what other kind of clothing he matched with you. His shoulder length hair was parted down the middle. He was also wearing silver eyeliner to match his suit. The both of you looked ready for the cameras at a red carpet event.

His face was full of glee when he laid eyes on you. Admiring the silky dress and the person wearing it, “You look stunning,” Asahi compliments you as you reach the bottom of the steps. He wraps his hands around your waist and guides you to the dining room.

He really went all out, the room was dimly lit and surrounded with candles. The plates were covered with a steel food dome. It felt like you were at a five star restaurant. 

He pulls out the chair at the dining table and motions for you to sit, “Such a gentleman,” you say as you give him a peck on the cheek, “So what’s for dinner?” 

He smiles, “I’m glad you asked.” He lifts up the food dome set in front of you. Only to reveal the best food choice he could have possibly made. Large fries and a big mac from McDonalds! 

He moves over to sit on his side of the table, “It’s where we went on our first date.”

A nostalgic smile spreads on your face, “Oh I remember. We were broke college students, and so that was our idea of splurging back then.”

Asahi pops open a bottle of aged red wine that was resting next to him. “Now looks at us.” he says as he pours out two glasses of wine.

Nothing better than dressing up to enjoy some expensive wine and junk food. You and Asahi went from broke students desperate for jobs, to being able to travel the world. You felt grateful for everything you had.

The conversation between you two went on for hours, while occasionally playing footsies under the table. It only seemed like it had been a few minutes, but the melted candles say you’ve been talking for hours. Both of you look at each in acknowledgement that it was getting late.  
“Maybe we should finish this date upstairs,” You coo at Asahi, “I’m pretty sure you’d like to see what’s underneath this dress.”

Asahi smiles and stands up from his chair. He takes off his blazer and sets it on the back rest of the chair. He walks towards you and lifts you from the chair in bridal style. 

Once you're in the bedroom, he sets you standing up on the floor. He undoes his bowtie and tosses it to the nearby dresser. You begin to reach behind you and start to unzip the back of the dress. 

Asahi then spins you and pulls your back into his chest. His arms reach around your waist and sway with you, “Let me take the dress off.” 

You lean up to give him a kiss. His lips move from your lips, to your cheeks, and settles down into the crook of your neck. His hands slide up your arms and across to the center of your back, while keeping his mouth busy biting and sucking on your neck. He pulls the zipper all the way down and pushes the dress down, until it falls onto your hips. His big hands move up your tummy and rests over the lazy fabric of your bra. 

He leans into your ear, “Red looks so sexy on you,” he says in a low voice. He spins you around and takes a moment to admire the view. His eyes glance down at your panties and trails back up to your lips. He gives you a deep kiss unlike the previous gentle ones. The kiss left with smeared red lipstick on both your faces.

He slowly lowers himself onto the floor pulling the dress down to your feet. He teases his fingers across the outside of your bikini. He makes eye contact with you as he slides your slightly wet panties to the side. 

He begins to work the tip of his tongue around your clit. You let out a small moan from the feeling as you grab his hair and push his face further into pussy. You needed his tongue to whip lashes around your clit. He groans from you pulling his hair and swirls his tongue in circles around your clit. 

He looks up at you as he sucks pulsing clit, “Grip my hair harder, take my face and make me eat you out right.” 

You hand grip a full of hair at the base of his head and push him into your pussy harder than before. While his mouth was busy suckilng in all the right places, he unbuttons his shirt and tosses it to the side. You feel him moan into your now soaking pussy. His tongue swims up and down your lips. You guide his tongue in the direction you want by moving his head up and down along your slit. You couldn’t help but grind along with his tongue. 

“That’s it baby, ride my tongue.” You hear Asahi pant out. 

You grind more furiously on his face, which only encouraged him to eat you out with more vigor. You moan out loud as you reach a climax. Asahi holds you steady to keep your wobbly legs from falling. The high heels you were wearing weren’t helping either. You look down at him and you see the mess you made all over his face. Asahi look directly at your eyes as he wipes off your juices from his face with his thumb. He flashes you a wink before he sucks off his thumb while letting a “Mhhhmm” noise leave his mouth.

He climbs back up from his knees, while trailing leaving a trail of pecks all the way to your chin.  
His hands cup your cheeks as he pulls you in for a kiss. You could taste your juices that were still on his tongue. 

You keep your lips locked together as you push him towards the bed. Once his calves hit the edge of the bed, you push him forwards making them fall onto the bed. He arches himself upward by resting on his elbows and forearms.

You bend down to undo your heels but Asahi retaliates, “Can you keep them on?” He blushes and scratches his head in nervousness, “ I.. I.. I mean if you wa.. want,” Asahi manages to stutter out. 

“Of course!” you walk over to him and kiss him. You go over and unbuckle his belt and slide down his silver suit pants as he kicks off his shoes and socks. You bite your lips at the view of what he was wearing. He was wearing briefs; they were red, lacy and matched your lingerie. 

You push him back until his back is touching the sheets of the mattress. “You really did think of everything.” You climb onto his lap adjusting your legs onto either side of him. You begin to slowly grind into him through the thin fabric.

His hands traveled up and down your thighs as you grinded on top of him. “I wanted today to be special.” He lets out a soft moan from the friction. 

You nibble his ear and let whisper in a low voice, “You don’t even have to try to make it special.” 

In an instant, Asahi flips you over onto your back. His breath grows deep and heavy as he looks at your disheveled hair, “My personal model.”

You reach up and rip off his underwear, not caring about preserving the fabric. He then proceeds to rip off your lacy panties in a rough tug. He discards the shredded fabric to the side of the bed. He lifts one of your legs, he kisses the side of your calves and your ankles before placing it on his shoulder. He slowly slides his cock into your wet pussy. He sets a slow and gentle pace and first, which allows you to adjust to his size. 

Once you feel comfortable enough, you lift your legs and hold it in place with one of your hands. This signaled Asahi to go harder and deeper. His pumps were rough and harsh making your body inch up. The pumps caused your tits to start peeking out of the bra. You push the bra down enough for your nipples to poke out. You began to tease your nipples, while staring deep into Asahi eyes. 

You could tell he loved the view of you playing with yourself. He places your legs down from his shoulder, but he doesn’t stop thrusting into you. 

“Wrap your legs around me,” he says through moans. He grips your thighs and guides them across his waist. “Hold on,” he says as he grips onto the headboard above you. 

His thrust became faster and your breath kept getting cut off each time he pushed into you. He grunted with every deep thrust. Your hands wonder up and down his washboard abs. You watched as the muscles tighten and release. Both of you were a panting mess.

You tuck his hair behind his hair and cup his face, “Kiss me Asahi.” 

He lets the head board go and tucks his hand under your head and pulls you in for a sloppy kiss. His continues to pump into you, while keeping a steady pace. All the kissing left your red lipstick smeared all over both of your mouths.

Your back arches as Asahi groans out as you both cum together. Asahi collapsed on top of you, his body was shaking a little. 

You play with his hair, “Happy Anniversary, babe.”

He gives you a tight hug back, “Happy Anniversary to you too.”

You both fell asleep with Asahi laying on top of you and your hand still in his hair. To another wonderful year with the person you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be Tsukishima!


	15. Entertain Me (Tsuki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhhh, Y'all ready for some salty-shima. Tsuki and you go to party and well lets just say that Tsuki had other plans made for you. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: LOTS of degradation and name calling 
> 
> Enjoy reading:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to suggesting songs to match the mood of the chapter, it's new thing I'm trying. Let me know how it goes!
> 
> Songs to listen in this order:  
> 1) Boderline - Tame Impala  
> 2) Hypnotic - Zella Day  
> 3) I Feel Like I'm Drowning - Two Feet

You're chilling on the couch with Tsuki while you watch Nishinoya and Hinata belt their voices out to the song that is playing out loud from the speakers. You managed to convince Tsuki to come to the Tanaka’s party, but he only agreed to come to the party under one condition. 

Tsuki nonchalantly pulls out his phone and scrolls to the app he was looking for. He smirks at you and leans to whisper in your ear, “I’m bored, care to entertain me?” He then drags his thumbs upwards across the screen. 

You feel the accessory in between your legs vibrate, and you cross your legs trying to limit the effect the vibrations had on you. The one condition you had to agree to for him to come to the party was that you needed to wear a vibrator he can control with an app. Or how he worded it, “When I start to get bored, you better take responsibility and entertain me sweetheart.” 

You give Tsuki a loathing glare, it’s only been a fucking hour at party. You pinch his thigh, in an attempt to tell him to knock it off. His thumb moves upward on the screen as he leans closer to you, “If you keep fighting me, I’ll make sure everyone here knows how much a slut you are.”

You release your pinch knowing that he would make you moan in front of everyone. You didn’t want anyone knowing about the toy shoved up between your legs. He lets out a low whisper in your ear, “Good girl.” He pulls away your face and lowers the settings of the vibe. 

At first you were able to handle the toy, you made your way around the house chatting up conversations with everyone, while enjoying the snacks provided. Eventually Tskui would higher and lower the intensity of the vibe. He never let you get adjusted to feeling, cause the second you felt like you could handle it, the settings of the vibe would change. Your panties were soaked from leaking with juices. You couldn’t trust your legs to keep you balanced and up right.

You join Tsuki back on the couch and inch closer to him so you can say something under your breath. “Tsuki please, I can’t hold it anymore,” you plead. 

Tsuki wraps his hands around your shoulder, “I don’t care, you're going to hold it in anyway.” 

Tsuki leans down towards the coffee table in front of the sofa, to pick up a glass of water. He hands the glass to you, “Here drink this, you look a little thirsty~.” He lets out a small giggle.

You give him a slight shove, “Asshole!” He was such a fucking tease. 

He teases his finger over his screen and you raise your hands up, surrendering any fight you had at that moment. He drinks the cup of water he offered you enjoying his small victory. 

Everyone is up on their feet dancing or at least attempting to dance with the music. Yamaguchi shimmies over to you, “Hey Y/N, why aren’t you dancing. I mean know why salty-shima isn’t, but you love to dance.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling it right now Yams,” You give him a polite smile. You wanted to dance, but you were afraid that your legs would give it out.

Tsuki looks at Yams’ slightly disappointed face and looks back at you, “Don’t do our friend like that. By all means go dance, don’t stop on my account.” Tsuki then proceeds to push you off the couch into Yams arms. 

Your heart drops when Tsuki begins to mess around with his phone, but you feel the vibrations stop. I guess he wanted you to enjoy yourself, he does have a soft spot. You dance along with Yams and the others. 

After a good 30 minutes of working up a sweat and swaying through the songs; You feel hard vibrations between your legs causing your knees to buckle. You collapse to the floor and your legs are too weak to help yourself back on your feet. 

You take it back, you take back everything nice you have ever said about Tsuki. He has a soft spot.. My ass. You should have known he was planning something. 

Everyone turns to you with a mixture of panic, worry, and confusion written over their faces. Yams meets you on the floor, “Oh my god, are you ok. Your breath seems a bit heavy.”

Tsuki proceeds to walk towards you and pick you up, He feels your face, “I think she’s sick,” He says with fake concern. “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling good?” He gives you a face of worry. 

You had to play along or he would just expose you in front of everyone. You grit your teeth, “My bad, I thought I was feeling good,” you force the words out of your mouth.

Tsuki grabs your things as you wait by the door, trying to steady yourself against the wall before your legs give out from the pressure pulsating inside you. Once Tsuki meets you at the door, he wraps his hand around your waist. You turn around to wave everyone goodbye as both of you walk to the car.

Yams is standing behind the crowd at the door, “Take care,” he yells, but his mouth comes up over his to hide a gremlin smile. Oh fuck, did Yams figure it out. Everyone shuffled back into the house as you got into the car.

Tsuki gets into the driver seat as you secure your seatbelt on. “Does yams know?” 

Tsuki shrugs his shoulders, “Oh ya he knew.” 

Your eyes widened, “How?” 

He turns the keys, “I texted him to get you to dance, when you weren’t looking. I’m pretty sure he put two and two together when you fell down.” 

You whine out, “Why do love to tease me?” 

Tsuki gives you a deep kiss, “Cause you make it too easy.” His face settles on a sadistic smirk, “I also was already planning on going onto the party before you asked me.” 

You flip him off and give him a glare.

He bites your neck, “But I liked seeing you beg. It’s a good look, you should do it more.” 

You push Tsuki’s mouth off of your neck, “You fucker, you absolute piece of shit!” 

He goes onto his phone, and turns the vibrations to the highest setting. 

“Fuck!” you yelled out. 

Tsuki begins to drive out of the neighborhood, “Don’t you dare let out a moan.” 

“Tsuki, you had yo... “Tsuki interrupts your sentence by putting a finger over your mouth

“Or else, I’ll tease you all night long and I won’t even let you finish,” He pinches your cheek, while keeping his eyes on the road, “And I know a slut won’t be able handle that.” Tsuki smiles knowing you were staring daggers at him.

You bite your lips and grab the safety handle of the car, trying to put pressure onto something to keep your mind distracted from trembling legs. You could just moan and give yourself a sense of release, but when Tsuki made threats they were meant to be taken as promises. 

You were barely able to hold in your moans, by the time you pulled into the garage of your house. 

Tsuki gets out of the car and doesn’t offer to help you. He just leans on the frame of the door to the inside of your house.

He coos, “What’s taken you so long.” as he tilts his head to the side.

You flip him off and open the door. He just looks at his imaginary watch and taps his wrist as to say if time's ticking 

Your wobbly legs manage to carry you till you get within a few feet of Tsuki. He catches you before you fall to the floor, “Look how pitiful you look.” 

“You're cold-hearted, anyone ever tell you that.” You snap back at him. 

A smirk forms across Tsuki’s face. He picks you up and tosses you over his shoulder. After you get into the bedroom he tosses you on the bed. By the time you got up on your shaky knees and oriented yourself, you catch Tsuki closing the nightstand drawer. He hid whatever he had in his hands behind him as stuffed it in his back pocket. 

He then crawls onto the bed and pushes you back onto the bed along with him. He pulls down your jeans and tosses them to the other side of the room. His fingers reach inside your boy shorts, “Look how wet you are,” He lightly pinches your clit. He slides his fingers over to your vagina and pulls off the viberator along with your underwear. He tosses them to the side of the bed. He doesn’t give you time to breathe a sigh of relief. He hooks your thighs together and flips you over onto your back side. He wraps his hands around your throat and pulls your neck up to his chest. 

One of his hands reaches into his back pocket, he pulls out a ball gag and waves it in front of your face, “say ahhhhh.” 

You retort, “You are a fucking sadist.” 

He tilts your head back with his free hand, making you look up at him. “You do as I say, or you don’t get to cum.” You pout at him but your pride quickly vanishes from the needy feeling from between your legs. 

“Ahhhhh” you say as you open your mouth wide enough for the red ball attached to the leather strap. 

He places the gag over your mouth and makes it fit snug around your face, “I’m not a sadist, now with the ball gag you can moan all you want. I'm really a nice guy.” 

He pulls your head to face the mirror. He makes you look at him through the mirror, as he teasingly strips off his clothes. He begins to suckle on the side of your neck, as he works the buttons off your shirt. You close your eyes and enjoy the pleasure of teeth grazing across your skin. 

He bites roughly across your neck making wince a little, “Look at the mirror, I want you to look at your face as I turn you into a wailing mess,” He says as he finishes unbuttoning your shirt.

You stare at the mirror and Tsuki slides the shirt off your shoulder and off your back, “That's my good whore.”

His hands wrap around your waist pulling you closer to his chest. You feel his hard dick across the spine of your back. Two of his longest fingers are dragged across your slit until they find what they were looking for. They dive inside your vagina, which causes your hips to twitch forward. His fingers make a come hither movement inside as his thumb moves side to side on your clit. Your moans start leaving your mouth before you know it. His movement was slow and oh so teasing. You need more, so you start moving against the movement of the fingers. 

Tsuki grins at you through the mirror, “Does my little bitch heat want more?” His fingers move in and out of you faster. “Grind on my fingers,” Tsuki demanded. 

You move your hips along with the pumps of his fingers. The hand wrapped around your wrist reaches up to your chest. He pinches and tugs on your nipples, while his fingers pump hard enough to make you jolt up everytime they plunge into you. You didn’t want it any other way. He teeth gripped onto your neck. 

“Arg.” you moaned out. He didn’t let you cum, not even once. The second you were getting close he would stop moving and wait for you to calm down. You give him pleading eyes, but he wouldn’t stop the torture. Tears start rolling down your eye from the over stimulation.

“You poor thing, look at your runny mascara,” Tsuki leans down and swipes the tears off your face with his tongue. “Beg me to make you come,” He mocks.

You try to glare at him through panting breaths. 

He pulls out his fingers from inside and licks up the dripping mess drooling down to his wrists. He pushes your head down to the mattress. “If you want to get dicked down,” He slaps his cock across your pussy a few times, “Then beg me,” He pulls your hair back to make you stare at him in the mirror. 

Your eyes were pleading, while you let out whines. “I love seeing you beg,” He grips your hips, while he uses his knees to spread your legs out further. You rest on your forearms and stick your ass up. “Now be a good whore..” he pushes with firm, powerful thrust “...and take it.” 

The stamina of this man was unbelievable. Tsuki used your hips as an anchor to pull himself harder into You. The ability to form coherent thought was lost to you. The ball gag keeps your mouth open, making you unable to hold back your drool from escaping. Your hazed state made it harder for you to keep your head up, much less your eyes open. 

Tsuki changes the pace of his thrusts, “Don’t pass out on me so soon.” He wraps his arms around your waist to take off the pressure off your legs. 

He thrusts upward into sending you back into that sweet love drunk feeling. All you were able to comprehend was the friction between your legs along with the sounds of grunts and moans leaving both of your mouths.

“Cum with me,” Tsuki says, keeping the same pace, “Cum on my cock.” The arms wrap around you hard and pull you closer, as if trying to reach deeper into you. 

“AHHHH,” you moan out as that sweet release you’ve been craving finally reaches you. The pulsing of your vagina sends Tsuki overboard. “Arg fuck arrggg,” you hear him growl as he finishes inside you. 

With one hand, he takes off the saliva covered ball gag and tosses across the bed. He lets go of the other arm holding onto your waist. Your legs immediately give out and you crumble onto the mattress. “Look at how pitiful you are,” Tsuki pulls your hair up to make you look in the mirror, “I love looking at that cummed out face.”

You hear Tsuki giggle through his heavy breaths at your messy state. He lays down next to you, “come here,” he says as pulls you onto him.

He wraps his hands around while you lay on his chest, his heart was still beating heavily from the events that just occurred. 

“I can’t decide whether I hate it or love it when you turn me into a mess.” you joke around.

“I mean we can keep going until you come up with an answer.” Tsuki teases you.

“Nope, no, I’m good with cuddles for now.” you retreat from your previous statement.

“Fair enough.” He says as he squeezes you tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama next!


	16. Mine! (Kageyama x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and you are on a beach date, but he thinks you gave some people undeserved attention. More specifically attention that wasn't directed towards him. Enjoy reading :)
> 
> There is jealousy play and Leash & collar play.

You and Kageyama were on a relaxing beach date, and by relaxing you meant ending up in a game of beach volleyball with two random people. Both of you loved competition, and more often than not the two of you would find yourself in competitive situations similar to the one you’re in now. There were two guys, one was wearing a diver’s pants and had his long hair tied back and the other one was wearing short salmon pants with tattoos all over his body. The pair was looking for players to play a few rounds of beach volleyball with you. Of course, you and Kags joined, neither of you could ever turn down a competition.

He sets the ball perfectly to you as you jump as high as you can to make a powerful spike to the other side. Even though you were in the middle of a game, you kept catching glances of the white shirt underneath Kageyama’ Schweiden Adlers team jacket, sticking to his very formed abs from all the sweat built up. Every time he squatted to receive a ball; his muscled thighs would stretch out his black swim shorts. And you know whenever he was behind you, his eyes would trail up and down your body admiring how your 2-piece fit your body perfectly, making the best part just that much better.

After playing a few rounds and winning the most rounds you meet the other players at the net to thank them for the game, “That was a fun game, thanks for letting us play!” You shake everyone both their hands.  
The tattooed man looks behind you to see Kageyama walk away towards the side of the court. “Oh, he’s just getting the beach bag I left over there before the game,” You cover up for Kageyama, social skills weren’t his strong suit. You were used to it though, he would always direct any kind of interaction to you, if it meant he didn’t need to talk much.

You and the two other guys begin to make basic conversation talking about the warm weather or what they were doing at the beach.

You feel Kageyama slide behind you and place his jacket over your shoulders while keeping the jacket unzipped, “You look cold…,” he makes eye contact with both of the guys in front of you, “…honey.”

“Hey babe,” you slide your arms through his jacket, “Thanks for grabbing our bag.”

“We should get going,” He gives the other two a harsh glance before speaking, “Thanks for the game.”

He holds your hand in a possessive way. You wave at the two guys as you and Kags walk away. Once you’re a fair distance away you turn your head towards Kags, “The hell was that about? You could have been a little nicer.”

“Did you see the way they looked at you?” He stops in his tracks.

“We were casually talking; they didn’t do anything unwanted or unprovoked. It wasn’t a big deal.” You assured him.

“Not a big deal!” He grips your hands and starts to run towards the shopping complex near the beach.

You had no choice but to keep up with his fast pace,” Wait Kags, where are we going?

“You’ll see.” He says as he picks up the pace of his sprint.

Once your sandals touch the concrete, Kageyama stops running and lets you catch your breath. You were panting from running a long distance, but your boyfriend on the other hand wasn’t breathing heavily at all; it was something his body was used to because of his intense daily workout routine.

He links his arms with yours and continues walking around the entertainment district. Kags seemed to have his mind set on a specific location. You look around the shops to try and guess he was taking you. You look past the crowds of people also wearing swimwear, and towards the cluster of buildings. Your eyes settled on a bright neon sign.

You couldn’t believe your eyes, “Hold on, we’re not…”

Kageyama places a finger over your mouth, “Oh yes we are.”

He took you to a love hotel. The man dragged your ass halfway across a beach to take you to a love hotel. Thoughts kept racing through your head as you waited in the lobby as Kageyama got a room key. How did he even know this place was here? What else was he planning that you were unaware of?

“What are you thinking of,” Kageyama slides a warm hand underneath the jacket and wraps it around your waist.

“I … you... huh...how?” you couldn’t help but stutter as the both of you get onto the elevator. Kageyama is rarely ever this bold, but when he is bold you always end up turning into a blushing mess. 

Once the elevator door closes, he steps behind you and pulls you back towards. His head inches towards your ears as he puckers his lips, “You know I hate when you give other men more attention.” He blows cool air at the back of your ear, causing you to shiver, “I’m going to get that attention one way or another.”

You lost the ability to form any words. Seeing him so adamantly trying to get your attention was a huge turn on. One thing is for sure, you weren’t going to give him the attention he wanted without making him work for it.

“I know you love this kind of jealousy play.” He rests his chin on your shoulders and wraps his around waist, “Besides is it wrong for a king to want their queen’s attention so much?” 

“I give you plenty of attention,” you retort while trying to avoid blushing more than you already were. 

“Wrong answer,” The elevator door opens and Kageyama’s hands slide up to your shoulders and push you out onto the hallway and towards your room, “I could never get enough attention from you.”

Once you get to the room’s entrance, Kageyama slides the key card inside while still staying behind you. He takes the “do not disturb sign” and places it outside the door locking it.

He turns around to see you standing near the bed. He tosses the beach bag he was carrying around his shoulder toward the wall in front of the bed. He slowly looks you up and down making you very aware of your body. He takes off his shirt and tosses it towards the countertop near the entrance. 

He smirks at you, “Do I have your attention?” He slowly walks towards you.

You played along with his jealousy game, “I don’t know, the two guys from earlier seemed like they were pretty interesting,” You make sure to add the right amount of teasing.

Kageyama's slow walk turns into a fast stride. He grips your wrists as he pushes you onto the bed and pins them above your head. Kageyama leans into your mouth to give you a kiss, but you turn your head to the side, not giving into the attention he wants to claim. You heat a snarl before you are shoved onto the bed along. He pins your arms above your head, while he slides his knee between your legs, “Want to give your attention now?”

You give him a smirk knowing what you're about to say will only egg his competitive spirit on, “Make me.”

He grinds his knee into your crotch harder, making you gasp out loud. He takes advantage of your parted lips to kiss you deeply making sure to swirl his tongue around. When he pulls away from the kiss you see a trail of saliva leave both of your mouths. He slides down your body leaving kisses his way down your stomach. His hands push your legs apart further to make room for his head. He teases your slit over your bikini, trying to suck the juice out of your soaked bikini.

He teases his fingers over the lining of your bikini, “Say this pussy belongs to me.”

You weren’t ready to give into his demanding voice just yet, “It doesn’t belong to you. I can do whatever I want with it.” You taunt him just a bit more, “In fact, I could have had those two men from earlier if I really wanted it.”

That set him off. He pushes aside your bikini and begins to suck your clit for all its worth, you feel his fingers dig into your thighs from his jealousy. 

“One of those guys tattoos looked really good on him, and don’t get me started on the othe...'' you say in between hot breaths.

Kags shoves two fingers inside your vagina and starts furiously pump, “But I’m the one making you moan here.”

“Oh fuck,” you exhale.

His tongue worked wonder around your clit. He moved around your protruding nub between his teeth making you more sensitive before going back to flicking lashes with his tongue. You walls begin to clutch on his fingers tighter wanting to feel him even more.

When Kags felt your walls begin to tighten around his finger he stopped knowing you were about to cum. He looks up at you, “Do you want to cum?”

“God yes,” you groan out, frustrated from the lack of movement of his tongue.

He pulls out his finger and gets up from bed and goes to wear the beach bag. You sit up from the bed to see what he was up to. You see him unzip the side pocket of the bag and pull out a leather leash collar attached to lead. “If you want me to finish you off, then you’re going to have to wear this.” He says as he teasingly waves the leather bindings in front of you.

It was clear to you now; he was planning for today, which explained how he knew a love hotel was nearby the beach you went to.

You snarl at him to play along with the act, even though realistically you were turned on as hell, “Fine, I’ll wear it.”

Kageyama didn’t seem satisfied with that answer, “No. You’re going to put the leash on yourself.” He tosses you the collar, “Then once you're done putting it on, I want you to slowly strip, make me want you more.”

You lock the collar as tight as you're comfortable with while making eye contact. You slowly start to slide off the jacket, until Kags interrupts you.

“No keep it on,” He demanded. Kags breaks the character of the jealous boyfriend, “The jacket looks really good on you,” you can see a slight blush forming before he goes back into character, “Plus it more proof that you belong to me.”

You seductively slide the bikini down your legs. You sit up on your knees and toss the bikini in your hand and toss it at Kageyama waiting for you across the room. He managed to catch the bikini in his hand, he took a deep sniff of your panties before tossing them to the side.

Kageyama quickly strips off his clothing and charges towards the side of the bed eager to get his hands on you. He gets up on the bed and rests on his knees. He pulls you close for a passionate kiss as he plays with your ass in his palms, “Who do you want?” 

“You Tobio,” you say with no hesitation.

One of his hands reach around towards your neck and grab the leathered leash and pull you down to all fours, “Prove it then.”  
You lick up and down his shaft. Your mouth goes underneath his cock and begins to suck his ball sack, while your fingers teased the tip of his cock. When you hear a few moans come from Kageyama, you decide to give him what he wants. Your mouth wraps around the hardened dick, you make sure to swirl your tongue around his tip. You head bob up and down the length of is cock, working your way to fitting increasingly of his dick in your mouth.

Kageyama begins to move his hips into your mouth, “Just like that, Y/N!”

Kageyama pulls the leash lightly making you take more of his cock as he face fucks you. Gagging sound left your mouth as you deepthroat him. With a few more thrusts you felt a hot liquid make your mouth expand. He pulls you off his dick and pulls the leash upwards to make you look at him, “now swallow.”

You take his juices and swallow it all in one gulp, you open your mouth to show him the leftovers in your mouth. He pulls you up onto your knees and kisses you deeply making sure to taste the mess he left in your mouth.

He leans on his back, “I’m not sure you proved enough,” He pats his thigh, “Why don’t you take a seat on my cock and try again.” He gave you a look of challenge and you were loving it.

You crawl over to him and slowly ease yourself onto him. Kageyama suddenly gets impatient and gives you a look of slight disappointment. You take his taunt and slam yourself down, taking on all of his thick cock. You grind into him leaving grunts and moans every time you fully went down on him. You toss your head back from the pleasurable feeling.

Kageyama takes this moment to hook onto your back and effectively flips onto your back, “Don’t you dare look away from me.” He slides in cock easily from all of your wetness. He begins to slowly thrust into your vagina, “Look at how much you want me,” He pulls the leash and forces your head to look at his cock going in and out of your vagina.

He leans forward resting his forearms on either side of your head and you wrap your legs around his waist pushing him down for deeper thrusts. He kisses your neck before whispering in your ear in a deep voice, “Who’s your one and only man?”

You wrap your arms around his neck and grind upwards matching his pace, “You are Tobio.”

He moves his palms underneath your head, while keeping his forearms next to your head, “That’s fucking right.” He quickens the pace of his thrusts, turning both of you into a moaning mess.

You grab his ripped upper arms when he started ramming into you more powerfully, just so you can keep yourself from moving upwards too much. As you both got closer to the climax, Kageyama would grunt out, “Mine,” with every study upward thrust.

“Fuck!” both of you let out in a loud moan. Kageyama helped take the leash off you before falling onto the empty space of the bed next to you. He tosses the leash off the bed towards the beach bag at the other side of the room, “I love it when we role play.”

“You had me convinced you were actually jealous for a bit,” you joke with him.

He lets out a small laugh, “I already know your mine.”

“I’m always yours,” you pinch his cheeks.

“Great, now let’s relax here for a bit before we go back out to the beach.” He says as he pulls you in for a cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be with Tanaka and Kikyo!


End file.
